Intercambio de Roles
by Keili14
Summary: Un pequeño cambio de papeles, ¿las chicas son las villanas y los chicos los héroes? Cap. 20 "Los chicos alborotadores" ¡NO! "¡Las chicas Traviesas!" Solo un pequeño insignificante, cambio de roles... Que cambiara la historia completamente... ¡NUEVA VERSIÓN!
1. Chapter 1 Desde el Comienzo

_**Hola! Lo se, lo se tiempo sin subir algo, pero aqui estoy con una NUEVA VERSIÓN! De Intercambio de Roles! **_

_**Antes que nada... no estuve actualizando nada porque... ¡Se me rompió la compu! DX**_

_**Leí el fic otra vez y no me gusto como quedo asi que decidí cambiarlo y comenzar de nuevo. ;3 **_

_**Se podría decir que es una idea mas original. XD**_

_**Advertencia: -Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

_** -Los héroes tienen 14 años.**_

_**Protagonistas:**_

_**Hard Brick - Makoto Akamiya**_

_**Explosive Boomer - Hotaru Kinomoto**_

_**Strong Butch - Kojiro Matsumoto **_

_**(Cambio su nombre porque me gustaba este desde un principio pero no lo use hasta ahora por un comentario de una compañera. :'3 Espero les guste porque a mi si ).**_

_**Comencemos!**_

* * *

_¡La ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla!_

_Una ciudad común y corriente. Nunca atacada por monstruos o robots gigantes. Un mes antes en el laboratorio..._

.

Una científica, de ojos marrones y rubia experimentaba con algunas formulas, para luego anotar en su libreta las reacciones químicas que este producía.

— ¡Waw Waw! —Ladra una perrita robotica, color crema con manchas naranjas y, orejas largas y marrones.

— ¿Pasa algo, Candy? —Pregunta, la científica, agarrando una factura -Una medialuna salada-. La canina ladra pidiendo el bocadillo. — ¿Aah? No puedo darte esto. Recuerda que eres un robot. Ademas, Kelly se enfadaría si ensucio tu sistema. —Aclara mirando la foto de su hija, que hace unos días se fue a un viaje.

—Waw waw waw. —Ladra, se sube a la mesa y comienza a jugar con los bocadillos.

La Profesora rie a tal acto— De acuerdo, Candy es suficiente, puedes tirar... —La perrita se resbala y una medialuna salada cae sobre la sustancia "X" Que la en el que la Profesora trabajaba.

**Loading...**

El bocadillo se disuelve en el liquido, volviéndolo mas claro y brillante. La sustancia comienza a brillar consiguiendo que las espectadores tapen sus ojos por tal repentina iluminación.

— ¿Aah? —Suelta al ver que la sustancia pasaba a ser con líquidos brillantes y resplandecientes.— ¿Sera que...?

Obtiene una pequeña muestra y la examina en una computadora.

—Resultado obtenido. La Sustancia es apta para controlar fenómenos naturales. —Afirma el computador.

— ¡Lo hicimos, Candy! —Festeja la Profesora. Abrazando a la perrita que ladraba sin cesar. Voltea a ver a la sustancia— Mmm... esta ya no es la sustancia X, ¿que sera?

...

— ¡Si! ¡La Sustancia Z!

— ¡Waw! ¡Waw!

Tiembla un poco el piso. Causando que los experimentos y recipientes caigan.

— ¿¡Que ocurre!? —Suelta mirando el paisaje por el gran ventanal.

**_En otra parte de la Ciudad_ **

Suena el timbre y los estudiantes salen del colegio para ir a sus casas o por algún lugar de la ciudad.

Comienza a temblar la tierra. Sacudiendo cada edificio de la ciudad.

— ¿¡Aahh!? —Grita una chica de ojos dorados, tratando de alcanzar sus libros que cayeron de su mochila.

— ¿¡Que ocurre!? —Pregunta otra chica de ojos violetas.

— ¡La tierra esta temblando! —Responde a gritos otra chica sosteniéndose de una columna.

Los estudiantes y otros ciudadanos observan una gran grieta abrirse por la calle cruzando por esta. Llega a las afueras de la ciudad, abriendo un gran hueco. Poco a poco comienza a salia un gran pedazo rocoso sale al exterior.

Se eleva mas hasta crecer como una montaña.

_Todo se queda en silencio..._

Se escuchan unos crujidos que rompían la punta de corteza de la montaña que se había formado.

.

_Era un volcán que haría erupción._

.

Los ciudadanos comienzan a correr menos algunas personas que habían quedado algo shockeadas. Entre ellos un trió de chicos.

El volcán hace erupción, la lava salio disparada hacia arriba por la presión.

En ese preciso momento un rayo sale disparado desde el laboratorio golpeando el volcán, mientras la perrita no estaba seguro de si funcionaria.

El rayo golpea el volcán destruyéndolo, este aspira el aire y tierra de su alrededor y lo suelta todo por el impacto. Cubriendo toda la ciudad en una nube de tierra.

— ¡Wooaahhh! —sueltan cubriéndose por la tormenta de tierra que se había formado.

Una luz resplandeciente proveniente del rayo de Sustancia Z sale disparado divido en 4 rayos mientras salían también un gran numero de rayos negros. Todos los rayos salieron disparados a gran velocidad por la ciudad perdiéndose en esta.

Tres rayos blancos golpearon a un trió de chicos, que a tal impacto salieron prácticamente disparados hacia el aire. Pero sus ropas cambiaban de el respectivo color de sus ojos, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a emanar una luz blanca.

**_..._**

**.**

El cuarto rayo blanco se estrella contra un pedazo de vidrio, que cayo de un edificio, este rebota contra un ventanal de un departamento y va directo hacia el laboratorio.

La Profesora se queda quieta algo aturdida mirando como el rayo se acercaba velozmente hacia ella. Pero no la recibe, la canica robotica salta quedando frente a ella, recibiendo el rayo blanco.

— ¡Candy!

**_..._**

**.**

Una luz blanca se choca contra un edificio rompiendo el vidrio de este.

Suelta unos quejidos adoloridos antes de caer en picada al suelo, rompiendo parte del mármol de la vereda.

—Ugh... —Suelta sobando su cabeza— Podría haber tenido un aterrizaje mas suave... ¿Aah? —Mira su mano que ahora tenia un guante negro sin dedo unido a una pulsera gruesa y roja. - ¿Que es esto? -Pregunta al aire mirando su atuendo, que era una combinación de rojo y negro con algunos toques en dorado.

.

**¿Y los rayos negros?**

.

Una sombra con una capa aparece, sonrió maliciosa, sus ojos no se podían ver. Una gran porción de estos rayos entra en ella, mientras el resto se esperarse.

La sombra sonríe, guiando a los rayos logrando que se instalen en los restos de agua que había en una fuente del parque... otra en el jarrón de una tienda... y otra en un charco de agua.

**_..._**

**.**

Mira el "juguete" que tenia en su mano, era un boomerang rojo con una "R" en un costado.

Escucha unos gritos de unas personas— ¿Aah? —Unas personas pasan corriendo gritando: "¡Monstruos!".

— ¿Monstruos? -Repite el, rie un poco mirando a la gente— Vamos, no puedo creer que realmente se creyeran eso. —Dice riendo, da media vuelta quedando a pocos cm del rostro de un monstruo.

— ¡Aaahhhh! —Grita retrocediendo un poco. Se calma mirándolo sin poder creerlo. El monstruo era un color azul sombra, con algunos detalles violetas en las garras y cabeza, sus ojos eras amarillos como los de un sapo y era unos 5 cm mas alto que el.

—...—Le monstruo solo lo mira, sin siquiera moverse.

—...—Parpadea un par de veces confundido. En eso escucha unos ruidos, voltea a ver al otro lado— ¡Hey! —Se acerca a unos monstruos que se peleaban por su mochila— ¡Eso es mio! —Comienza a "jugar" con el monstruo al tira y afloja. Estaba apunto de tener su mochila pero el monstruo le da un golpe en el estomago estrellándolo contra una puerta.

Se sienta en el suelo y lo mira con sus ojos completamente rodeados de furia. Se para lentamente y mira al monstruo que comienza a volar con unas alas de murciélagos que le salieron de su cuerpo.

El lo observa irse por otra calle, comienza a correr pero solo al dar el primer paso unos propulsores hicieron que comenzara a volar. Comienza a tambalearse en el aire algo sorprendido, pero al notar que comenzaba a controlarlo, sonríe confiado y persigue al monstruo casi pisandole los talones.

**_..._**

**.**

Otro rayo golpea contra un árbol. Entre las hojas cae un chico rubio que quedo colgado en un árbol.

—Eso fue muy raro. ¿Aah? —Mira su nuevo atuendo, se para en la rama, teniendo una mejor vista— Esta ropa... me queda genial —Dice haciendo una pose y guiñando un ojo, sosteniendo un bate de béisbol.

Baja del árbol de un salto. Escucha una ráfaga de viento.

— ¿Eh? —Voltea a ver a una estela roja pasar por la otra calle. Siente unos tirones— ¿Mmm? —Desvía la mirada de la calle para ver a un monstruo peludo y violeta con alas de avispa, este quería llevarse su bate— ¿Que quieres? -pregunta mirándolo. Este sonríe de manera deforme. Toca el bate...

Comienza a electrocutarse.

Cae al piso completamente con algunas chispas de electricidad salir de el.

—...—Lo mira curioso y algo aturdido.— Eso... no lo vi venir... —Aclara, mirando su bate. Voltea a ver a los demás monstruos/insectos.— Aaah... cálmense, vamos, yo no quise hacerlo... —Retrocede mientras los bichos con alas se acercaban mas a el.— ¿Y si mejor comemos una pizza y olvidamos todo este asunto? —Propone nervioso con una gota en la cabeza.

—...—Se acercan mas a él.

— ¿No les gusta? —Pregunta mirándolos.— ¡Ustedes son muy raros! —Aclara señalándolos, cuando uno de estos se acerca velozmente a el con la intención de clavar su aguijón en su cabeza— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —Balbucea esquivando los ataques de los insectos.— ¿¡Podemos hablarlo como toda gente civilizada!? —Dice alejándose de un gran salto que había dado.

—...—No dicen nada.

—Lo tomare como un no. —Dice rascando su cabeza, antes de esquivar un vomito de uno de estos insectos. Se agarra el estomago.— Hasta yo se, que eso es asqueroso. —Aclara antes de comenzar a correr y luego a volar esquivando los ataques y vómitos de los pequeños monstruos.

**_..._**

**.**

Otro rayo blanco aterriza en un carro de comida.

—...—Se levanta lentamente.— No puedo creer que aun sigo vivo... ¿Uh? —Mira su atuendo.—...—

**Loading...**

— ¿¡Que rayos estoy usando!? —Pregunta al aire, agarrando su chaqueta de mala gana.

Unas fuertes pisadas retumbaban el suelo.

— ¿Que? —Suelta su chaqueta, buscando al responsable de las sacudidas.

Detrás de él, aparece un gran monstruo de unos 2 metros, caminaba en dos patas, tenia una forma muy extraña pero era un violeta apagado. Tenia un ojo de serpiente azul en medio de su "cara". En su espalda salían unos tentáculos negros y traía un gran bate con puntas filosas.

—...—Voltea a verlo y el monstruo se le queda viendo soltando unos bajos gruñidos.

—...—

—...—

—...—

—...—

—Hmp...— Se cruza de brazos mirándolo con un claro gesto de: "_¿Realmente crees que me asustas?"._

—...—El monstruo lo sigue observando.

El azabache, rueda los ojos, toma su mochila, se la coloca en un hombro y se va caminando ignorando al monstruo.

—...—Después de un rato siente, en el chico, la presencia de energía blanca. Se acerca a él por atras con la intención de golpearlo con su arma.

— ¡...! —Esquiva el ataque dando una pirueta, para luego mirar al monstruo con un gesto algo molesto. Comienza a correr esquivando los ataques hasta que llega a un cartel que estaba en medio de un restaurante de comida rápida.

Se detiene frente a la columna que lo sostenía, voltea a ver al monstruo sonriendo con burla.

Este levanta su arma con intenciones de golpearlo, pero este, vuelve a esquivarlo, dándole a la columna de metal, logrando que el cartel cayera sobre el.

—Eso fue fácil. —Dice mirando al monstruo que había quedado desmayado por tal golpe. Agarra su mochila para comenzar a caminar nuevamente pero...

— ¿¡Que!? —Comienza a husmear en la mochila. Mira a todos lados— ¡Oye!—Señala a otro monstruo que tenia el tamaño de un niño de 6 años, parecía un mono de color violeta flúor, pero sus manos tenían forma de punta, sostenía una flauta verde con su cola.

—...—El mono comienza a saltar por los edificios, clavando sus "manos" para poder trepar por estos.

— ¡Vuelve aqui pequeño bandido! —Comienza a perseguirlo, al igual que los otros comenzando a volar.

**_..._**

**.**

— ¡Candy! ¿¡Estas bien!? —Pregunta la Profesora, mirando a la canina.

—Uhg... Me siento algo extraña...

— ¿¡Aah!? ¡Puedes hablar! —Dice mirando a Candy.

—Eso parece... ¿Uh? —Siente una presencia... —¡Waw waw waw! —Comienza a ladrar corriendo a unas pantallas que grababan la ciudad.

— ¿Que ocurre, Candy? —Pregunta la científica, mirándola.

— ¡Mira, aqui! —Señala los monitores en los cuales en tres diferentes, aparecen los tres chicos.

— ¿Aah? ¿Pero que les ocurrió? Es como si tuvieran poderes... —Dice mirándolos— ¿Es posible que esto lo hayan causado los rayos? —Pregunta, mirando a los chicos y a los monstruos.

**Mientras tanto...**

Una estela azul, vuela a gran velocidad, escapando de unos pequeños insectos...

.

Otra estela verde, vuela persiguiendo a un mono/monstruo...

.

La ultima estela estaba alcanzando su mochila de un pequeño insecto...

.

_Solo que ninguno de ellos miraba a donde iba..._

_...Y eso causo que..._

.

**¡Boom!**

.

Sueltan unos quejidos adoloridos antes de caer al suelo.

—Hay, ¡vamos! Dos golpes fuertes en la cabeza son suficientes. —Dice el pelirrojo sobando su cabeza.— ¿Aah?

Comienzan a mirarse entre ellos— Oye, yo te conozco. —dicen al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento llegan los monstruos, que los miraban sin generar ninguna expresión...

— ¿Por que quieren matarme? —pregunta el rubio mirando a los insectos.

— ¿Aah? Pensé que venían por mi. —Aclara el azabache.

— ¿Y si vienen por los tres? —dice el pelirrojo algo nervioso al notar que los monstruos se acercaban mas a ellos. Voltea a ver a sus dos acompañantes— ¿Aah? —Suelta algo sorprendido, al notar que de sus cuerpos emanaba una luz blanca. Coloca una mano en su mentón, pensativo, voltea a ver a los monstruos, estos tenían lo mismo, solo que era una luz negra— Ya entiendo.

— ¿Aah? —El ojíverde voltea a verlo.

— ¿Que cosa? —Pregunta el de ojos zafiro.

—Mírenlos mas de cerca, hay una luz negra rodeándolos. —Dice señalándolos— Eso da inicios a que son malvados, hmp... ¡Son los villanos!

**Loading...**

—Creo que lees demasiadas historietas... —Aclara el rubio con una gota en la cabeza, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.— Hmp... Aunque pensándolo bien... parecen monstruos de un vídeo juego... —Dice mirándolos.

— ¿¡Aunque sea se están escuchando!? —Se queja el azabache.

—...—Los monstruos se siguen acercando mas.

— ¿Entonces somos las victimas? —Pregunta el de ojos zafiro.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo. —Aclara el ojíverde.

— ¡A por ellos! —Afirma el de ojos carmesí, levantándose. Lanza su bommerang, atravesando a un gran numero de insectos. Al rato este vuelve y lo atrapa.

Voltea a ver a los dos restantes, estos sonríen confiados antes de comenzar a atacar a los monstruos con sus nuevas armas.

**_..._**

**.**

Después de un rato, un vehículo llega, la Profesora y la canina robótica salen de este al momento de que todos los monstruos ya se encontraban en el suelo. La mujer se queda observando la escena algo sorprendida pero los ladridos de Candy la sacan de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Waw! ¡Waw! ¡Waw! —Se acerca a los tres chicos.

— ¿Aah? —Sueltan mirándola.

—Disculpen, muchachos, tienen que venir conmigo.

— ¿Por que? —Preguntan al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Aaahhh... es lindo volver a escribir, y como ya tengo la siguiente parte, solo me falta escribirla y ya x3 Jejeje. Bueno, al rato vuelvo! **_

_**Una cosa que queria aclarar, las armas (Bommerang, Bate y Flauta) Estaban en sus mochilas de colegio.**_

_**.**_

_**Aun asi espero REVIEWS recuerden que eso me inspira mas a escribir.**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Esto no Termino

_**Aquí estoy otra vez, con la siguiente parte de Intercambio de Roles, un nuevo comienzo. **_

_**Jejejeje, cuando llega la inspiración se queda XD**_

_**En fin! Veamos que les paso a nuestros héroes...**_

* * *

**PRESENTACIÓN!**** (Con música de Intro XD) **

**"Esto no termino"**

_**.**_

— ¡No pueden hacernos esto! —Se queja el pelirrojo, ya que el trió estaban encerrados en una celda del laboratorio.

—Técnicamente si... —Dice el azabache.

— ¿¡De que lado estas!? —Pregunta mirándolo.

— ¿Sera por que destruimos literalmente la ciudad? —Pregunta el rubio, recordando como habían dejado la ciudad.

.

**Loading...**

.

Se quedan pensativos, para luego sobresaltarse, ya que el pelirrojo había agarrado fuertemente los barrotes, haciendo unos fuertes ruidos.

— ¡Por si no lo saben vivimos en un país libre y con derechos! ¡Y una ley dicta que no pueden encarcelar a una persona sin tener un juicio antes! —Exige pataleando cómicamente.

—Nos encarcelarían igual por destrucción de propiedad. —Aclara el ojíverde.— Y eso seria... unos... años... —Lleva su mano al mentón, pensativo.

— ¿¡Años!? —Se sobresalta el rubio, ahora era él, el que estaba agarrando los barrotes.— ¡No pueden encarcelarme como un adulto! ¡Soy un niño! ¡No quiero pasar mis años de adolescencia tras las rejas! ¡Compre nuevos vídeo juegos esta mañana no puedo esperar tanto para jugarlos! ¿¡Aunque sea pueden tomarlo como defensa propia!?

Los dos restantes lo miran con una gota en la cabeza. Escuchan unos ladridos— ¿Aah? —Miran confundidos a una perrita que había llegado de una puerta automática.

— ¿Y tu de donde saliste? —Pregunta el azabache algo aturdido.

—Ven aqui pequeña~ —Dice el ojíazul agachándose, acercando su mano para que la perrita la oliera/lamiera.

—Me llamo Candy, no "pequeña" —Aclara la canina.

— ¡Habla! —dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

—...—La Profesora entra por la puerta y los mira sonriendo con confianza— Cálmense muchachos. Nadie sera encarcelado.

.

**Loading...**

.

— ¿¡Entonces por que diablos estamos en una celda!? —Exploto el pelirrojo con una vena en la frente.

— ¡Ya me estoy hartando! —Hablo el azabache— O nos sacan o saldremos por nuestra cuenta.

— ¡Si! ¡Si logramos acabar con esos monstruos podremos con esta estúpida celda! —Afirma el rubio.

Mira sus caras asesinas y retrocede.—...Cálmense, es por eso mismo que los trajimos. —El trió la mira confundidos soltando un leve: "¿Eh?". Suelta un suspiro calmada.— Tenemos que averiguar como es que tienen superpoderes. Me siento responsable en parte por esto.

— ¿A que se refiere con eso? —Pregunta el ojíverde, cruzándose de brazos.

—Candy y yo trabajábamos en la Sustancia Z, se supone que seria creada para controlar los fenómenos naturales. Así que dispare la sustancia en el momento en el que el volcán hizo erupción, pero libero unos extraños rayos, blancos y negros.

— ¿Aahh? ¿Entonces esa es la extraña luz que tenían esos monstruos y estos dos? —Pregunta el pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye!

— "Estos dos" Tienen nombres —Aclara el ojíazul.

— ¿Extraña luz? Yo no veo nada. —Aclara la Profesora. Se acerca a ellos.

—Solo los afectados por los rayos pueden ver sus auras. —Aclara la perrita— Y ellos tres tienen la misma aura blanca que yo.

—...¿Desde cuando los perros son mas inteligentes que los humanos? —Pregunta el ojíazul al azabache.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio? —

—En todo caso, esos monstruos fueron los que nos atacaron, ¡a ellos deberían atraparlos no a nosotros! —Vuelve a quejarse el pelirrojo. Todos caen de espaldas.

—Les debo recordar que destrozaron la ciudad, en todo caso ustedes también son muy peligrosos. —Le recuerda la Profesora.

—Pero no fue nuestra intención. —Aclara el ojíazul.

—Si, esas cosas querían matarnos. —Dice el azabache.

—Seremos buenos, no haremos nada. —Afirma el pelirrojo.

—...—Voltea a ver a la perrita, esta asiente— Muy bien... los dejare salir.

**_..._**

.

Una sombra observa a el gran monstruo que había ataco al azabache.

—Aaaww, mi bella criatura, ¿quien te hizo esto? —Pregunta la sombra acariciando la cabeza del monstruo.

El monstruo comienza a gruñir.

—Así que... Tenían descendientes...

**_..._**

.

—Que manera de comer... —Afirma el rubio mirando al pelirrojo que literalmente se atragantaba con los sándwiches de jamón y queso.

—Ghunuhh poduergh evuhugitarglos.

—Traga... —Dice el azabache mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

Este obedece a la acción y luego dice.— No lo puedo evitar. —Comienza a comer los bocadillos nuevamente.

—...—El rubio deja su vaso con gaseosa y comienza a levitar, observando como su chaqueta se movía de arriba a abajo.

—...—El azabache empieza a tocar su flauta sacando algunas notas verdosas y voladoras.

—...—La Profesora se les queda viendo. "Es increíble como unos chicos de aspecto tan inocente tengan ese poder..." Piensa algo sorprendida.

—...—El pelirrojo mira su cinturón y de este saca el circulo que lo adornaba— ¿Aah?—Suelta mirando que tenia una "R" roja. Lo abre notando que era un Comunicador, había unos botones, el de la izquierda era verde, el del medio rojo y el de la derecha azul. Por pura curiosidad presiona el botón azul.

_"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP"_

— ¡Whoaaa! —Suelta el ojíazul cayéndose, por distraerse al notar que su cinturón brillaba.

—Aaahh... —Suelta mirándolo.

— ¿Que rayos...? —Abre el aparato, al observar en la pantalla al pelirrojo voltea a verlo.

**Después de unos segundos...**

— ¡Casi me matas del susto! —Grita tirándole un almohadón del sofá.

—Pero no lo hice. —Dice con una gota en la cabeza, esquivando el "ataque". La Profesora camina hacia ellos al notar los "objetos" que tenían en sus manos.

—Déjenme ver eso muchachos. —Dice pidiéndole, el objeto, el pelirrojo se lo da y esta comienza a inspeccionarlo.

Candy se queda mirándolos curiosa, mientras estos observaban el laboratorio con curiosidad.

—Tranquilos, esto no dolerá. —Dice mirando a la los tres antes de lanzar un rayo de iluminación, con un aparato que había modificado.

Después de unos segundos, el rayo ilumino completamente sus cuerpos, mientras un "Beep" se escuchaba de sus cinturones, y volviéndolos a la normalidad.

— ¿Que paso con mi traje? —Pregunta el rubio mirándose.

—Fiu~ Que alivio. —Dice el azabache con sus brazos en la cabeza.

—Parece que ah funcionado bien... —Dice mientras la cachorra ladraba y los restantes miraban sus ropas algo aturdidos.

—Espere un momento, alto. —El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunta mirándolo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Que demonios hago ahora!? —Grita, mientras todos lo miran como un bicho raro.— Claro que no entiende... ¡Quiero ser un héroe! ¡Quiero ser capaz de volar y tener superpoderes! —Aclara.

— ¿Heroe? —Sueltan los otros dos algo curiosos.

— ¡Claro! —Voltea a verlos— Podíamos hasta tirar un edificio ¡y usted nos lo quito! —La señala.

—Oye, ya cálmate. Pareces un loco. —Dice el ojíverde, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Uh? Aun traemos el cinturón. —Dice mirando su cadera, donde, efectivamente, estaba el cinturón.

— ¿Aah? Interesante... —Dice, antes de agarrar el comunicador.— Denme unos minutos.

El trió se mira entre ellos.

— ¿_Héroes_? Creo que mas de protege la ciudad, la destruimos. —Dice el azabache sentándose en el sofá nuevamente.

—Cierto... —Apoya el ojíazul.

Se quedan mirando entre ellos.

—...—

—...—

—...—

—A todo esto... ¿Como se llaman? —Preguntan al mismo tiempo.

**.**

**Loading... (A: Jajajaja XD)**

.

—Pues yo soy... —Comienza a hablar el ojíverde.

— ¡Espera, espera! Te conozco, eres _Kojiro Matsumoto _—habla el rubio, sonriendo. —Eres reconocido en la escuela por tocar una gran variedad de instrumentos. —Explica.

—...Bueno... yo no conozco a Kojiro, pero en definitivo te eh visto a ti _Hotaru_. —Dice el ojírojo.

— ¿Aah? —Suelta, mirándolo confuso.

—Te eh visto por los pasillos, tu casillero siempre explota de cartas y regalos. —Explica sonriendo con cierta picardía.— Diría que eres el chico mas popular de la escuela, _Kinomoto_.

—Muy, bien. Por lo que veo somos de la misma edad. Pero muy raras veces los he visto por la escuela. —Aclara, Hotaru.

— ¡Somos de diferentes divisiones creo que quedo bastante claro! —Afirma Kojiro. Voltea a ver al pelirrojo.— Y a ti te conozco, _Makoto Akamiya_, en los recreos te las pasas leyendo historietas. Ademas, de que eres pésimo en el Fútbol. —Dice sonriendo con burla.

— ¡Cállate!

—Waw. Waw. Waw. Waw. —Ladra la canina robotica, saltando a la mesa.— La Profesora quiere verlos.

—...—

.

—Listo, ahora Candy. Dilo. —Afirma la Profesora, mirando a la nombrada.

— ¡**RowdyRuff Boyz Z**, los necesitamos! —Dice Candy, dando unos giros.

El comunicador que estaba en la mesa, se cierra -estaba abierto- y vuela directo hasta colocarse nuevamente en el cinturón del pelirrojo.

— ¿Aah? —Sueltan, algo confusos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, los comunicadores comienzan a brillar.— ¿¡Que!? —Sueltan antes de ser rodeados por esta luz y "_transformarse_".

.

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

— ¡RowdyRuff Boys Z!

.

— ¡Lo hicieron! —Dice, el ahora, Brick.

— ¡Si! ¡Este traje me queda genial! —Dice Boomer, haciendo su típica pose al parecer, que era guiñar un ojo y señalar el pulgar arriba.

—Rayos, este estúpido traje otra vez. Lo detesto. —Dice agarrando su chaqueta de mala gana.

—Aahh... yo creo que los tres nos vemos increíbles. —Opina el ojíazul mirándolo.

—Creo lo mismo. —Apoya el pelirrojo.

—Hmp... —Suelta cruzándose de brazos.

—Aah... ¿RowdyRuff...Boys...Z? —Pregunta Brick, mirando a la Profesora.

—Muchachos, tengo una propuesta para ustedes. —Dice sonriendo.— Ya que ustedes poseen superpoderes, y al parecer unos nuevos monstruos atacan la ciudad. Hemos pensado con Candy de que...

— ¡Sean los nuevos héroes de Nueva Saltadilla! —Salta Candy sonriendo entusiasmada.

— ¿_Héroes_? —Habla Butch.

— ¿_Proteger la ciudad_? —Dice Brick.

— ¿_De monstruos_? —Termina Boomer

—Si, ¿que les parece? —Pregunta la Profesora.

—Espere un momento, no puedo ser un héroe todo el tiempo, ¿que tal si quiero usar otra ropa? —Pregunta el rubio mirando su traje.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Apoya el Rowdy verde.

"En serio no le gusta el traje..." Piensa mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

—Solucionado. Con Candy descubrimos un proceso. —Aclara sonriendo.

— ¿Proceso? —pregunta Boomer.

—Si... tal parece que Candy esta sincronizada con esos cinturones de poder, cuando ella los llame, se convertirán en los RowdyRuff Boys. —Explica, mirando a la canina y a los chicos.

—Waw. Waw. —Ladra, Candy emocionada.

—Entonces, ¿Que dicen? —Pregunta mirándolos.

—Mm... —Se miran pensativos, los dos Rowdy voltean a ver a Brick.

—Supongo que podríamos intentarlo, digo, fue muy divertido la ultima vez. —Dice sonriendo confiado.

—Esta hecho. Llamare a la Alcaldesa para reportarlo. —Dijo la Profesora, antes de irse a otra sala.

_¡Y asi nacieron los RowdyRuff Boys Z! ¡Derrotando a monstruos y salvando el día!_

* * *

_**Bueno, y aqui seria el comienzo, ya en el siguiente capitulo veremos como les va en su "primera pelea" (seria la segunda en todo caso). Pero antes de terminar, soy tan buena XD que les dejare como un "Ending" Solo que pondré un corto de una letra que me invente. La canción Original es "Endless Possibility" de _Sonic Unleashed_. La canción va muy acorde con los cap. 1 y 2, por eso quiero compartirla con ustedes. Así que si quieren pongan la canción y disfruten.**_

_**._.**_

* * *

**Endless Possibility _Short Versión_**

_Acabo de escapar._

_Por este mundo viajar._

_Sin mirar atrás._

_._

_Aun asi explorare._

_A todos esos lugares._

_A los que nadie fue._

_._

_¿Como sabre cuando llegue?_

_¿O cuando tenga que irme?_

_._

_Todo tiene que comenzar._

_No puedo esperar mas._

_¡Mi posibilidad es infinita!_

_._

_Lo tengo, yo puedo._

_A mi alcance estará._

_No lo voy a abandonar._

_._

_Yo puedo, lo siento._

_El poder en mis venas correrá._

_¡Lo puedo sentir!_

_Encontré mi libertad._

_._

_._

_Estas cayendo, estas perdiendo..._

_._

_¡Mi poder es mayor de lo que creo!_

_._

_¡Entonces déjalo salir, esta dentro de ti!_

_¡No me detendré, hasta creer que falle!_

_._

_._

_Lo tengo, yo puedo._

_A mi alcance estará._

_No lo voy a abandonar._

_._

_Yo puedo, lo siento._

_El poder en mis venas correrá._

_¡Lo puedo sentir!_

_Endless Possibility (x3)_

_**._.**_

* * *

**_._._**

_**Espero que les halla gustado la historia hasta ahora y tmb que les guste la canción (supongo) porq tratare de cantarla, (no pregunten que haré para tener la voz de un chico XD) Y la subiré a Youtube, obviamente es como una parodia/traducción de una canción, ademas de hacerlo por puro juego jejeje :3 **_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Héroes del Desastre

_**Hola! Lamento tardar tanto, anduve muy distraída y me había olvidado como seguía este capitulo, ademas no se olviden del cómic -w- **_

_**Ok! Continuemos...**_

* * *

**PRESENTACIÓN!**** (Con música de Intro XD)**

**"Héroes del Desastre"**

"Es increíble que la Alcaldesa este de acuerdo con esto... " Piensa un pelirrojo que caminaba por la vereda.

"Podre volver a usar ese traje" Piensa el ojiazul, sonriendo feliz, sosteniéndose de una columna de metal, ya que estaba en el autobús.

" ¿Proteger la ciudad? ¿De quien exactamente? " piensa el azabache, recordando los edificios que destruyeron los supuestos "Héroes".

"Aun asi..."

"Pienso que..."

"Esto sera..."

"Increíble/Asombroso/Un desastre..." piensan al mismo tiempo.

**_..._**

.

— ¿¡Esto es posible!? —Dicen al mismo tiempo, mirando el papel pegado en la pared.

—Bueno... supongo que si puede... después de todo es el director... —Dice el ojiazul, notando que los tres estaban en la misma clase.

—Al menos estaremos en la misma clase. —Dice el pelirrojo tratando de animarlo.

—Si... mira que feliz estoy... —Dice Kojiro sarcásticamente.

— ¿Acaso tu nunca sonríes? —Pregunta mirándolo curioso.

—...—

—Aaah... —Hotaru se les queda viendo mientras Makoto le estiraba las mejillas del azabache tratando de formar una sonrisa con ellas.

— ¿Ves? Es muy sencillo. -Dice estirando sus mejillas.

*Zape*

—Bueno, bueno, no tenias que hacer eso... -Dice adolorido sobándose la cabeza.

**_..._**

.

Mientras por otra parte...

.

—...—Ríe maliciosa mientras acariciaba a un insecto que anteriormente había atacado al ojiazul. —Tranquilos mis pequeñas criaturas... —Dice al escuchar a los monstruos comenzar a gruñir y a chillar— Ya veremos si son tan poderosos como lo eran antes... Solo... necesito a un voluntario que quiera ayudarme... para probarlos... —dice mirándolos. Sonríe al ver que uno de los mas poderosos monstruos levantaba su gran espada puntiaguda.

— ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Seria un honor acabar con ellos! —Aclara, para luego este irse por un portal oscuro rodeado de fragmentos extraños. Abre una ventana mirando la ciudad, cuando de repente aparece en un zoológico.

—Mmm... —Mira atentamente a lo monos. Comienza a formar una macabra sonrisa.

**_..._**

.

— ¡A destruir! —Dice antes de comenzar a cortar, con su gran espada los edificios, arboles, autos, y todo lo que se le atravesaba. Mientras las personas huían aterradas.

**_..._**

.

—Y asi, podemos decir que la Energía no es una propiedad de un cuerpo o de un material aislado, sino que es el producto de las interacciones entre distintos cuerpos o materiales que conforman un sistema —redactaba el Profesor, mientras hacia un esquema en el pizarra.

**"Beep" Beep" "Beep"**

— ¿Aah? —Sueltan mirando los cinturones. Voltean a verse sin saber que hacer.

—Profesor. —Llama el rubio.

— ¿Si? —Voltea a verlo.

—Aah... Yo... Mi estomago esta caliente... —dice agarrándose el estomago.

.

**Loading...**

.

—Profesor, mi garganta esta muy revuelta... —Makoto se para y se agarra la garganta con una mano.

—Y mi cabeza esta muy seca... —Habla Kojiro.

.

**Loading...**

.

—Muy...bien... vayan con la enfermera... —dice el Profesor, algo confundido.

**_..._**

—No puedo creer que nos haya dejado salir. —Aclara el azabache corriendo con los otros dos por el pasillo.

— ¿Donde nos transformamos? —pregunta Hotaru.

— ¿En la cafetería? —Habla Makoto, abriendo la puerta. Un gran humo sale de esta. Cierra la puerta.— ¿Alguna otra idea? —Dice con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¿En la biblioteca? —Dice Hotaru, abriendo la puerta que estaba en frente. Mira a la Bibliotecaria hacer una gran pila de libros. Cierra la puerta— Mejor no.

—Probemos en el salón de música. —Dice Kojiro, antes de que abran la puerta. Había dos chicas y una de estas trataba de sacarle el tambor que tenia una de ellas en la cabeza.— ¿En esta escuela nadie es normal? —Pregunta cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Que tal en la azotea? —Propone el rubio. Los otros dos se miran antes de comenzar a correr hacia el lugar mencionado.

.

—Aquí esta bien. —dice Makoto. Saca su comunicador, lo abre— Otro monstruo.

—No me digas... —dice con sarcasmo el ojíverde, señalando al monstruo que estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

—No tienes que usar tanto el sarcasmo... —dice con una gota en la cabeza.

.

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

— ¡RowdyRuff Boys Z!

.

Los Rowdys rojo y verde se elevan al aire— ¡Esperen! —grita el Rowdy faltante.

— ¿Aah? —Sueltan mirándolo.

—Estas cosas no funcionan. —Aclara, agarrándose uno de los zapatos. Comienza a golpearlo.

— ¿Aah? Espera, yo no haría eso si fuera-... —No termina de hablar ya que el propulsor se activo mandando al rubio a volar en círculos y dando piruetas por el aire, mientras este gritaba. Las miradas de los dos chicos restantes siguen al ojiazul hasta que este se estrella contra los barrotes de la azotea.

—Esto es malo... —Aclara Butch, ya que el Rowdy azul tenia la cabeza atorada entre los barrotes.

— ¿Aah? —Se mira.

.

**Loading...**

.

— ¡Sáquenme! —Dice comenzando a patalear y a mover la cabeza.

—Ok, ok, cálmate. Ya te sacamos. —Dice Brick, con sus manos frente a el en señal de "Alto". — Ayúdame. —Pide haciéndole una seña al azabache para que se ponga del otro lado del ojíazul. Cada uno toma un barrote.— A las 3...

1...

2...

¡3!

.

**¡PUUM!**

.

Los dos salen disparados al lado contrario con un barrote en la mano.— ¿Aaah? —Suelta el Rowdy azul, mirando a los dos chicos que estaban tumbados a metros de él.

—Deberíamos medir nuestra fuerza para la próxima... —Propone el ojírojo, sobando su cabeza.

.

**"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" **

.

— ¿...? —Saca su comunicador y lo abre.— ¡Apúrense chicos! —Grita la Profesora.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos... —Balbucea, con una gota en la cabeza.— Solo que... tuvimos unos problemas. Pero vamos en camino. —Afirma sonriendo, el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ahora! —Grita con un aura de fuego, causando que del susto salgan, literalmente, volando de la azotea.

.

**_..._**

.

Ríe malévolo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Mira a todos lados, gruñe molesto.— ¡Dijo que vendrían! ¡Estaba preparado para romper unos cuantos huesos hoy! —Grita enfurecido.

En eso, se escuchan unas voces a los lejos, luego para que unas estelas de colores se estrellen contra el pavimento, causando una gran nube de polvo y tierra, rodeara a los presentes. Cuando esta masa de aire sucia comienza a desaparecer, se puede apreciar a un trió de chicos tirados en el suelo.

.

**Loading...**

.

Unas fuertes risas se escuchan por parte del monstruo.

—La próxima... tengamos un aterrizaje mas suave... —Pide el azabache, mientras trataban de levantarse.

— ¿Y se supone que ustedes son los_ Legendarios_? —Pregunta en ironía. Riendo con burla.

— ¿Y se supone que este es el monstruo del que todos huyen? —Se burla el ojíverde, cruzándose de brazos.

—Los eh espantado con mi aterrador aspecto e increíble poder. —Presume, causando que el rubio se riera.

—Ja, pues a mi me espanta... ¡La peste que echas! —Afirma, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

El monstruo , confundido, comienza a olerse, cuando comprende lo dicho por el héroe azul.— ¿¡Estas llamándome sucio!? —Afirma, mas que preguntar. Mientras el rubio, miraba a otro lado sonriendo, haciéndose el distraído.

Los otros ríen con gracia.

— ¡Van a pagar por su insolencia! —Grita, subiéndose a un farol.— ¡Prepárense, porque llego su ultimo día! —Saca su gran espada, los mira, la balancea velozmente con la intensión de cortar a la mitad a los tres chicos.

—Esto se volvio un poco peligroso... —Afirma el pelirrojo mirando algo pasmado al arma filosa que se acercaba a ellos.

—Mejor, larguémonos. —Dice el azabache sacándolo de un tirón del suelo, causando que flote junto a el y al rubio, mientras la espada pasaba por debajo de ellos.

— ¿Como lo detenemos? —Pregunta Boomer.

—...—Se queda mirando al monstruo, analizándolo.— No hagan nada.

— ¿¡Que!? —Protestan los otros dos.

— ¡Cúbranse! —Dice antes de empujarlos y luego apartarse ya que la espada cayo en picada, donde ellos estaban.

Comienzan a evadir los ataques de la puntiaguda y filosa espada, sin hacer nada para defenderse.

.

**_..._**

.

—...—La sombra oscura presencia la pelea— Mmm... —Sonríe complacida.— Eres bastante inteligente...

Reconoce, dejando a los monstruos a su alrededor confundidos por su comentario.

.

**_..._**

.

— ¡Si no pelearan podrían rendirse y listo! —Grita, bastante enojado y aburrido.

El Rowdy rojo, sonríe satisfecho— ¡Ahora! —Dice, causando que los dos restantes se alarmen un poco. Hace aparecer su arma.— ¡_Power Boomerang_! —Lanza su arma, dándole directo en su cabeza, causando que cayera. La espada cae al suelo, apunto de cortar un edificio a la mitad.

El azabache se interpone, entre el edificio y la espada. Toca su flauta, dando una dulce melodía, sacando unas notas voladoras de esta.— ¡_Sound Bubbles_! —Dice, causando que las notas se conviertan en burbujas verdes, cristalinas, que cada vez se agrandaban mas, atrapando la espada.

El ultimo Rowdy, hace aparecer su bate, preparándose para atacar.— ¡_Electric Power_! —Dice antes de mandar una gran descarga eléctrica, directo al monstruo, y lo electrocuta en el acto.

El monstruo cayo al suelo, dejando un gran hoyo, muchos escombros de la calle saltaron al tal impacto. Los tres chicos hicieron desaparecer sus armas y aterrizaron frente al monstruo, esperando algún movimiento por parte de este.

— ¿Se murió? —Pregunta el rubio, rascando su cabeza, algo aturdido.

—Parece... —Responde Butch, antes de mirar al pelirrojo.— ¿Como sabias que eso pasaría?

—Sencillo, cualquiera se aburre si no das una buena pelea y mas, te cansas. —Comienza a explicar.— Estando en ese estado, un ataque inesperado, no te daría el tiempo suficiente para contraatacar, menos para reaccionar. —El ojíazul, aparece atrás de él con la intensión de golpearlo con su bate.— Ni lo intentes.

— ¡Pero dijiste qu- !

—No funciona si te veo por la ventana. —Señala el edificio de en frente, donde de reflejaban a los tres volando en el aire.

—Puff... listillo. —Dice rendido bajando su arma.

.

**_..._**

—Vaya, parecen mas inteligentes de lo que creí... —Dice la sombra, pensativa. Mientras por el portal, unos tentáculos oscuros traían al monstruo con el que hace poco habían luchado.— Necesitare muchas fuerzas...

.

**_..._**

Ya en el salón de clases, se realizaban trabajos grupales, en el cual nuestros tres Rowdy se juntaron.

Un silencio absoluto, sin contar los bullicios de los demás y los constantes bufidos de la Profesora el tener que callarlos. Pero parece que a ellos, no les importaba.

_*Much... Much...*_

— ¿...? —Hotaru busca con la mirada, aquel sonido extraño.

_*Much much much*_

— ¿Aah? —Voltea a ver a su amigo pelirrojo.— ¿Estas comiendo?

— Hhgs-sigh. —Le responde a su amigo, con algo de sal en su rostro, con el paquete de "Papas fritas" entre sus manos y masticando su comida.

—Hay que entregar el trabajo al final de la clase. —Recuerda mirándolo algo aturdido, no sabia que le gustaba tanto... comer.

Traga duro, bajando toda la comida.— Si, si. —Balbucea.

—Vamos, apúrate, no estas haciendo matemática. —Dice mirándolo.

—Claro que si, ¿no ves la linea? —Responde señalando la linea que acaba de hacer en su hoja.

—Eso no es matemática. —Contraataca.

—Si lo es.

—No lo es.

—Si lo es.

—No lo es.

—Si.

—No.

—Si.

—No.

—Si.

—No.

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No!

***Choque de cabezas***

— ¿¡Se pueden callar de una vez!? —Grita Kojiro, atrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados. Cabe aclarar, que termino parado ahi, después de agarrar las cabezas de sus amigos y hacer que se chocaran entre ellos.

— ¡Oye! —Se queja adolorido, él de ojos zafiro, sobando su cabeza.

— ¡Perdí parte de mi cerebro! —Dice Makoto, igual de adolorido como Hotaru.

—Solo fue un suave golpe llorones. Y esas cabezas sonaron muy huecas. —Afirma, sonriendo burlón.

Los dos restantes se miran aturdidos— ¡Oye! —Lo miran molestos, cada uno con su mano en la cabeza.

* * *

_**¡Bueno! Hasta aqui llegamos con el final del comienzo, como iba a ser muy largo (Como en el otro Capitulo de Intercambio de Roles) Esta vez separe el comienzo en tres capítulos, mejor, debo creer. **_

_**Y! Ahora comenzamos con los capítulos normales.**_

_**Antes que todo, traducción:**_

_**Power Boomerang: Boomerang Poderoso**_

_**Electric Power: Poder de **_**_Eléctrico_**

**_Sound Bubbles: Burbujas Sónicas_**

**_._**

_**Respuestas a sus REVIEWS**_

_**.**_

**Aparición de las PPGZ**

_**.**_

_Si, las chicas van a aparecer, pero no se ilusionen. Este fic, es especialmente para los RRBZ. Quiero que ellos hagan mas protagonismo, y me estoy centrando mas en sus personalidades y en su manera de pensar, y no quiero estar metiéndolos tanto en el amor, por ahora. Porque yo se que ustedes quieren romance, por algo preguntan sobre eso. Pero tranquilos, pronto aparecerán. Por ahora habrá mucha comedia y aventura. Esto lo hago mas que nada, para que los vayan conociendo mejor, ya que yo los presento de otra forma._

_**.**_

**Respuesta para Jade**

_Primero que nada, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. ¡Pero me encanto tu idea! La voy a usar, aun no se cuando, pero te prometo que aparecerá, es mas, creo que ya tengo... (lamento decirlo para los demás) un final para la primera temporada. Pero no se asusten que recién vamos por el capitulo 3 Jajajaja._

_._

_**Si te has tomado las molestias de leer hasta este punto...sigue leyendo XD**_

_**.**_

_**Si, en serio, **_

_**sigue leyendo, **_

_**es importante.**_

_**Solo quiero aclarar que al final de cada capitulo, pondré el nombre del siguiente Capitulo, para que mas o menos sepan de que tratara.**_

_**Por cierto este es el siguiente capitulo:**_

_**.**_

_La Casa de los Fantasmas._

_**.**_

_**Eso es todo!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4 La Casa de los Fantasmas

_**Hola a todos! Al fin soy libre! Empieza el verano y por fin, me olvido de todo y sigo con los fics x3**_

_**Bueno no importa, me alegra que les sigan gustando este fic a pesar de que lo cambie**_

_**Y tenganme paciencia con el Cómic, realmente quiero que sea perfectamente imperfecto, por eso me dedico mas a dibujar a los chicos para mejorar, igual no se preocupen, que cuando menos lo esperen ya habré subido el primer capitulo ;3 **_

_**Comencemos!**_

* * *

—Creo que estamos cerca. —Aclara Makoto, con un mapa en manos.

— ¿No tienes idea a donde vamos? —Pregunta, Kojiro mirando el campo.

—Claro que no, solo dijo que vengamos aqui. —Se detiene.— Espera, es aqui. —Voltea a ver el lugar.— ¡Vaya! ¿¡Esta es la casa!?

— ¡Este lugar es enorme! —Grito Kojiro.

.

**PRESENTACIÓN****!**** (Con música de Intro XD)**

**"La Casa de los Fantasmas"**

— ¡Chicos aquí arriba! —Saludo Hotaru, desde la ventana del segundo piso de la casa.

— ¡Hola Hotaru! —Saludo Makoto, moviendo su brazo.

— ¿¡Que hay? Socio! —Grito Kojiro.

— ¡Enseguida bajo! —Grito antes de adentrarse en la casa.

.

—Exactamente, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí Hotaru? —Pregunto Kojiro, caminando junto a sus amigos.

—Si, porque estar en medio de la nada es extraño. —Dijo Makoto.

—Mi abuelo cuida esta casa los fines de semana, pero hoy tuvo que quedarse en la ciudad, así que me pidió que me quede aquí hasta mañana. Para no aburrirme, los invite.—Explico.

— ¿Esta abandonada? —Pregunta Kojiro mirando el polvo que había en el lugar.

—Aaam... Algo asi... Los dueños nunca vienen. —Balbucea subiendo las escaleras, seguido de sus amigos.

— ¿Por que? —Pregunta Makoto.

—No lo se, mi abuelo no me dijo nada. —Dice Hotaru. Mientras pasaban frente a una pared con extraños simbolos, parecia un decorado.

—Entonces... ¿donde dormiremos? —Pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando el decorado de la pared, algo curioso.

—Aquí. —Dice abriendo una puerta.

.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- gritaron los invitados.

Las camas estaban cubiertas de una sabana blanca, las telarañas llegaban del techo al piso, el polvo sobraba, tanto que estaba hasta en el aire.

—Mi abuelo nunca dijo que la limpiara- dijo Hotaru, antes de ver una rata caminar por el medio del cuarto. —Genial. —Sonríe.

— ¡Diablos! —Gritaron los tres, la rata fue cubierta de hilos y arrastrada hasta una telaraña gigante, el animalito fue devorado por miles de arañas pequeñas, dejando el esqueleto de este, el ojiazul cierra la puerta.

—Ese cuarto no necesita una limpieza... —Decía Kojiro calmado— ¡Necesita una fumigación! —Grita algo histérico.

—Con razón me miro raro cuando elegí este cuarto.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto Makoto.

—Este cuarto no había sido abierto en años —Aclara, sonriendo nervioso al ver las miradas matadoras de sus amigos.

—Esta bien... —Pasa su mano por su cabeza , tratando de calmarse, por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento.—Busquemos otro cuarto y ya —Propone Makoto.

—Ese es el problema —Comienza a hablar.— Me dio la llave de este cuarto, los otros están cerrados. —Los chicos caen de espaldas cómicamente.

—Bueno no hay otra opción mas que... —Decía Makoto parándose.

— ¡No! ¡No lo digas! —pidió Kojiro tapándose los oídos.

—Tendremos que limpiar. —Afirma con duras penas.

— ¡Nooo! —Gritaron los otros dos, como si hubiesen firmado su acta de muerte.

_..._

—Me veo ridículo. —Balbucea Hotaru, algo sonrojado con un delantal rojo.

— ¡Hotaru, ayúdame! —Se escucha al pelirrojo, que trataba de despegar al ojíverde del marco de la puerta, tironeando de su pierna.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡No usare esta cosa! —Se excusa Kojiro, con un delantal azul y un pañuelo en su cabeza.

— ¡Ya te lo pusiste! —Dice el rubio, agarrando una de las piernas de su amigo.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Son dos contra uno! —Se queja, pero al notar que no lo soltaban, deja sonar un bufido y se suelta.

.

**¡Boom!**

.

—Ugh... —Suelta el pelirrojo, al sentir su cabeza adolorida por el golpe que se había dado contra la pared.— ¿Están bien? —Pronuncia sentándose, mientras tocia, culpa del polvo que se había levantado al tal impacto que habían causado.

—Son unos debiluchos. —Dice el azabache. Que había quedado con las piernas apoyadas contra la pared mirando al techo. Al rato se sienta quitándose el polvo.

— ¡Estoy ciego! ¡No veo nada! —Grita Hotaru levantándose al tiro con una sabana. El azabache rueda los ojos antes de quitarle la sabana de un tirón.— Oh... Je je je... Gracias. —Dice rascándose la cabeza algo apenado.

—Muy bien. Es tiempo de comenzar. —Dice antes de tirarles una escoba a cada uno.— Cuanto mas rápido mejor. Ustedes barran mientras yo limpio los muebles.

— ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto el lider? —Pregunta Kojiro mirándolo incrédulo.

— ¿Y por que no lo seria? —Contraataca viéndolo con una ceja en alto.

—Porque yo no sigo tus ordenes. —Aclara, mientras se sentía la tensión.

—Vamos chicos. Se supone que ya somos amigos, ademas ahora no somos los RRBZ no es necesario discutir esto. —Trata de hacerlos razonar, los otros dos sueltan un bufido.— Acabemos con este cuarto de una vez. —Sonríe agarrando la escoba.

.

_Después de un largo rato_

.

— ¡A~cabado! —El ojíazul se tira de espaldas a la cama.

—Ahora tengo hambre. —Dice el pelirrojo sentado en su cama, agarrándose el estomago.

—Hotaru hace un rato pidió una pizza. —Aclara, Kojiro, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en la cabeza recostado en su respectiva cama.

—Si, pero tardara un rato. Este lugar esta afuera de la ciudad. —Suelta un suspiro algo agotado el rubio.

** _Apagón _**

— ¿Ah? —Sueltan mirando el cuarto que ahora estaba a oscuras.

— ¿Que ocurre? —Pregunta Kojiro.

_..._

Hotaru abre la caja de corriente y lo revisa.— Toda parece funcionar bien. —Dice volteando a ver a sus amigos, alumbrándolos con una linterna.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Pregunta Makoto, con sus manos en la cadera.

—Si, nada roto o cortado. —Dice volviendo a ver la caja.

—Debe ser un simple apagón. —Aclara Kojiro.

—Si... tienes razón, mejor volvamos al cuarto y esperemos a que vuelva la luz. —Propone el pelirrojo.

_..._

Caminaban por las habitaciones y pasillos de la mansión. Unos pasos mas y estaría la escalera. Se puede ver una mano negra con largas garras pasar por los barrotes de la escalera. El ojíazul retrocede chocándose con los otros dos.

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Que te pasa!? —Pregunta Makoto, después de sentir al azabache chocarse contra el.

— H-Había algo e-en la escalera. —Balbucea sin apartar la vista del lugar mencionado.

Kojiro alumbra con su linterna la escalera, revisando por si hubiera algo en esta, pero solo pudo ver el polvo volar por la escalera, a causa de una ventana apenas abierta.— No hay nada.

—Claro que si. —Avisa el pelirrojo mirando al lado contrario de ellos. A tal comentario el azabache lo mira con cara interrogativa soltando un ligero " ¿Ah? " en el proceso.

—Tiene razón, esa ventana nunca la abrimos. —Apoya el ojíazul. Alumbrando la ventana abierta, que aunque apenas se encontraba abierta, dejaba entrar un viento helado, moviendo las cortinas en un suave vaivén.

En ese momento se escuchan unos rasguños desde el segundo piso, alarmándolos un poco.— Hay algo en la casa. —Aclara Hotaru retrocediendo un poco, ya que el era el mas cercano a las escaleras.

—Tranquilos, no hay que porque alarmarse. Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que sea una persona o algo anormal. —Dice tratando de relajarlos. Pero el pelirrojo es interrumpido por una sarcástica risa.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Que parte de demonios, rayos, poderes, no te quedo claro? A estas alturas no me sorprendería que algún demonio entrara a la casa. —Se cruza de brazos, rodando sus ojos.

—Mm... él tiene razón, Makoto. Tranquilamente podría ser un demonio. —Apoya el rubio.

—Si es ese el caso, solo busquemos los cinturones y luego veremos de que se trata. —Propone el de mirada carmesí, a lo cual los otros sonrieron en respuesta.

En ese momento se escucha un fuerte rayo, lo cual hace que se sobresalten.

—Muy bien, bienvenidos a la casa del terror. —Dice el azabache sonriendo divertido, a lo cual a los otros no les causo nada de gracia.

_..._

Comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo mirando el lugar, el primero era Makoto, lo cual hacia que su miedo lo dominara, en cualquier caso, algo inusual podría matarlos primero.

Atrás de él, estaba el azabache, el cual estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta podría decirse que estaba disfrutándolo.

El ultimo era el de ojos zafiros, temblaba del miedo. Respiraba profundamente para calmarse, pero cualquier ruido hacia que su corazón latiera velozmente por el terror, mirando a todos lados asustado.

— ¡Aaaaahh! —Grita el rubio aterrado. El ojíverde voltea a verlo algo sobresaltado, mira el lugar que miraba su amigo.

— ¿En serio? —Dice con sarcasmo al notar que se había asustado con su propio reflejo, una fina capa de telaraña adornaba el marco del espejo. Hotaru rie algo nervioso en respuesta, pero se sobresalta al momento de escuchar un pisotón por parte de su amigo azabache, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Al notar que Kojiro vuelve a caminar junto con el pelirrojo, suelta un profundo respiro tratando de relajarse, antes de seguirlos.

.

Pasan junto la par de con decoraciones, el rubio se queda mirándola curiosa y aun temblando un poco, aunque estaba mas calmado. Siente un piquete en su hombro. Al voltearse...

— ¡Buuuuhh!

—...—Siente como su piel se tornaba blanca, antes de caer de espaldas, desmayado.

—Ups... —Suelta el azabache, rascando apenas su mejilla.

— ¡Kojiro! —Acusa Makoto antes de darle un zape, mirándolo con reproche.

— ¿Que? No pude evitarlo. —Se defiende, encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelirrojo rueda sus ojos, antes de acercarse al rubio.— A ver, busca algo de agua para despertarlo.

— ¿Por que yo? —Pregunta incrédulo, el de ojos carmesí voltea a verlo con una clara mirada de; "¿Y tu por que crees? ". —Ya, ya entiendo. —Dice antes de soltar un bufido, agarra un maña que el pelirrojo tenia; Para guiarse por la casa. Mira el pedazo de papel maltratado alejándose.

Al momento de llegar a una puerta, mira el mapa un momento mas.— Si, es aqui. —Dice antes de limpiar un poco el pomo de la puerta con su mano antes de agarrarla.

*Tuck*

— ¿Aah?

*Tuck Tuck*

— ¿Es una broma, cierto? —Suelta al aire, antes de respirar hondo.— ¿Donde sacare agua ahora? —Pregunta antes de alumbrar el lugar con su linterna. A través de una ventana— Uhm... —Suelta pensativo.

_..._

— ¿Por que se tarda tanto? —Pregunta mirando el pasillo, sentado al lado del desmayado rubio.

Escucha unos pequeños sonidos— ¿Que? —Voltea a ver la pared, confundido, pero al notar una pequeña neblina negra, se acerca a este con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Esto podría ser ese polvo negro? —Pregunta para si mismo antes de apoyar su mano en el decorado de la pared. Comienza a mirar toda la pared curioso, el polvo ya se había ido. Suelta un suspiro algo aturdido. Siente un ligero escalofrió al momento de que unos tentáculos atrapan su mano comenzando a tirotearlo dentro de la pared. Retrocede tratando de apartarse, pero esa magia oscura era mas fuerte para su forma humana. Y antes de darse cuenta ya había sido succionado por la pared.

Se podían escuchar unos pasos que iban directo al rubio, una sombra oscura, se acercaba lentamente a este, con el simple hecho de escuchar las pequeñas gotas de agua que hacían un ligero sonido ambiental, era predecible decir que venia desde afuera.

— ¿Makoto? —Se escucha la voz del azabache resonar por el pasillo, alumbra a su amigo con la linterna, rueda los ojos antes de tirar el agua que tenia en un vaso.

— ¡Agh! —Suelta, el rubio sacudiendo y limpiando su rostro, apartando el agua. Antes de recordar porque termino asi.— ¡Kojiro eres un idiota! —Aclara señalándolo.

—No es mi culpa que seas un miedoso. —Dice divertido.— Makoto estaba aqui, ¿a donde se habrá ido? —Pregunta alumbrando el pasillo.

—No lo se, espera un momento. ¿Por que estas mojado? ¿Te diste un baño en la lluvia? —Pregunta mirándolo algo aturdido.

—Estoy empapado por tu culpa, la cocina esta cerrada asi que use agua de lluvia. —Explica.

—En todo caso, es tu culpa. —Aclara secándose un poco la cara, terminando de sacar las gotas de esta.

—Como digas, hay que buscar a Makoto. —Aclara antes de alumbrar el pasillo.— Aunque no lo escuche caminar, asi que debe estar por aqui.

— ¿Que es eso? —Pregunta mirando la pared.

— ¿Que cosa? —Mira la pared decorada, y notan que una una neblina negra.

—Esto me es familiar... —Dice Hotaru acercándose a la pared, al momento de hacerlo, un tentáculo atrapa su mano.— ¡Guaaayy! ¡Kojiro! ¡Ayúdame! —Grita moviendo desesperadamente su mano.

— ¡Te pasa por meter los de dedos donde no debes! —Dice antes de comenzar a tironear su otra mano tratando de apartarlo.

Pero eso solo causo que los dos sean succionados a la pared.

La linterna cayo en el pasillo, pero esta a tal impacto, se rompe. Dejando el pasillo a oscuras nuevamente.

Son tragados por un túnel de polvo negro. Hasta que caen a un piso hecho de cristal y parecía ser sostenido por una niebla negra, todo era completamente oscuro, a excepción del brillo del cristal, que dejaba ver un poco el lugar.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Comenta el pelirrojo, parado frente a ellos, al mirar sus zapatos, levantaron la vista, notando que usaba su traje.— ¿Donde rayos estaban? —Pregunta serio.

—Oh perdón, no me había dado cuenta que esa pared tenia un portal hacia otra dimensión, en serio. Eso es algo muy lógico. —Dice el azabache con sarcasmo.

—Chicos, no es tiempo para discutir ahora. —Interrumpe el rubio mirando una enorme criatura, tenia una forma de un típico fantasma. Tenia unos tentáculos largos y puntiagudos. Su sonrisa era deforme, con dientes puntiagudos, sin contar que sus labios estaban cosidos. Sus ojos eran traumaticos con pestañas que parecían tornillos negros, y brillantes.

—Ya entiendo, socio. —Aclara el azabache mirando la criatura, antes de que los tres se apartaran al momento de que un tentáculo, cayera arriba de ellos.

Los dos héroes restantes sacan su comunicador.

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

Vuelan antes de recibir otro tentáculo sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Cual es el plan? —Pregunta Boomer, atento a cada movimiento por parte del demonio.

—Por el poco tiempo que estuve aqui, trate de apuntar sus tentáculos, pero no a servido, es como un fantasma. Esto sera mas complicado.

—Complicado, pero no imposible. —Aclara el azabache.

—Hay que pensar con mas razonamiento. —Comenta el ojíazul. Antes de que esquivaran unos tentáculos mas.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pregunta el pelirrojo.

—Tu lo has dicho, como un fantasma, si es como un espíritu se supone que debes atraparlo.

— ¿Atraparlo? —Pregunta Brick mas confundido que antes.

— ¡Claro! ¡Tienes razón! La vela. —Reacciona el rowdy verde.

— ¿¡De que rayos hablan!? —Pregunta ya cansado.

—La vela, la vela en el frasco. La que atrapa los fantasmas. —Aclara el rubio, antes de esquivar otro tentáculo.

—Si, su energía queda atrapada dentro del frasco, mientras el espíritu este cautivo la vela quedara apagada. —Explica el ojíverde.

—Tal vez fusione, probemos. —Dice el pelirrojo sonriendo mirando a la criatura con seriedad.

Se separan y cada uno queda en una punta, rodeando a la criatura.

— ¡Electric light! —Dice el rubio después de aparecer su bate, y lanzar una bola de energía luminosa.

— ¡Sound bubble! —Sopla en su flauta soltando una burbuja de cristal que atrapa a la luz eléctrica que lanzo el rowdy azul.

— Aquí va. —Comenta el pelirrojo antes de lanzar su boomerang, causado que la criatura la atravesara al volverse nuevamente un espíritu. Ríe sádicamente pero su sonrisa se borra al notar que era succionado hacia la burbuja. Cuando ya había desaparecido, la bola eléctrica y luminosa, se apaga.

— ¿Funciono? —Pregunta el rubio al aterrizar frente a la burbuja.

—Así parece... —Dice Butch, mirando la burbuja que flotaba por el lugar.

—Salgamos de aqui. —Propone el ojírojo sonriendo ya tranquilo.

_..._

Ya se encontraban en el cuarto, la luz había vuelto y aunque la lluvia no paraba, daba un ambiente mas cálido y tranquilo.

—Esto esta delicioso. —Dice el rubio con la pizza en la boca.

— ¿Que pasa si la burbuja se revienta? —Pregunta Makoto, agarrando otra pizza, mientras miraba al ojíverde que bebía su gaseosa.

—La burbuja es resistente, en todo caso se romperá en un par de años. Pero ese ya no sera nuestro problema. —Dice mientras dentro del portal se podia ver como la burbuja flotaba con un rostro terrorífico dentro de ella.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado! Y un agradecimiento a esta persona que no se quien es, pero me aviso que las traducciones están mal, realmente dude cuando las escribía, soy idiota jaja x3 Eso me pasa por confiar en el traductor. Las verdaderas traducciones de los ataques de Boomer y Butch en "Héroes del Desastre".**_

_**Traducciones:**_

_**Electric Power: Poder Eléctrico.**_

_**Sound Bubbles: Burbujas de Sonido.**_

_**Las traducciones de este fic:**_

_**Electric light: Luz eléctrica.**_

_**Ah! Y sobre los puntos suspensivos, si conoces los juegos de Funamusea, el creador de los juegos; Mogeko Castle, The Grey Garden y Wadanohara and the great blue sea. Comprenderás que me pegue sus mendigos puntos suspensivos en los diálogos. xD**_

_**Giully-Neko17**_

_**Si quieres pondré una síntesis, pero no en esta ocasión ya que...**_

_**El nombre del siguiente capitulo es:**_

_**"The PowerPuff Girls Z"**_

_**Si, si *gritos de fangirls* No se ilusionen tanto, ahora si, las chicas aparecieron, y voy a ser tan buena que lo subiré ahora mismo, lo escribiré para compensar el tiempo perdido.**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The PowerPuff Girls Z

_**Hola! Como les dije, aqui estoy con ustedes otra vez.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

—Uhm... necesito algo mas a su nivel, tal vez la fuerza bruta no es lo que requiero. —Comenta la sombra mirando a sus monstruos.

— ¿Puedo sugerir algo? —Pregunta una mona, con su cola en forma de lanza y sus ojos brillantes y sádicos.

—Dime, cualquier cosa es bienvenida. —Dice la sombra sonriendo, mirando a la mona.

—Tal vez si, usamos su poder, esos polvos blancos que tienen. Si tendríamos eso, podríamos vencerlos fácilmente. —Propone.

—Uhm... Hay un fallo en tu plan, querida mona. Mi polvo negro disminuye ante el suyo, debo reconocer, que el polvo blanco que emana de sus cuerpos es muy poderoso, los hace mas fuertes, inteligentes, veloces y mas ágiles... Por eso se los conoce como los _Legendarios,_ su poder... no es parte de este mundo. —Explica, manteniendo su tono serio y sombrío.— Si podríamos conseguir ese poder, seria mas sencillos dominar este mundo, pero como veras, ese poder blanco, tiene mente propia. No es coincidencia que esos tres chicos posean esos poderes. Fueron _elegidos_, como hace milenios atrás.

—Oh, es cierto, pero si se ha olvidado, el poder blanco deja de pensar y razonar cuando ya a poseído a un _elegido_. Podría ser muy sencillo obtener ese poder como si fuera un simple piquete de mosquito, después de todo, es parte de su sistema ahora, ¿no? —Aclara la mona.

—Eres muy inteligente, es mas, con el poder blanco y unas muestras de ADN podría hacer unos monstruos que estés igual o superando su poder. Y tengo en mente que podría ser... —Dice antes de reír maliciosa.

**PRESENTACIÓN! (Con música de Intro XD)**

**"The PowerPuff Girls Z"**

Había un plato una torta nube, dos manos se acercan a esta. Se detienen y se miran. Makoto y Hotaru se quedan mirando, el rubio sonríe antes de agarrar la torta nube y meterla en la boca.

— ¡Oye! —Se queja el pelirrojo molesto.

—Te gano sin trampas. —Comenta Kojiro mientras leía una partitura.

— ¡Cállate!

—Cálmate Makoto, iré por mas. —Dice la Profesora dejando de escribir unas formulas en su cuaderno. Se levanta de su silla y se va del cuarto, mientras el pelirrojo fulminaba al ojíazul con la mirada.

Se podia ver como un polvo negro pasaba por el techo, hasta tratar de llegar hasta ellos.

—No es justo, creí que haríamos una competencia de miradas. —Dice Makoto en reproche molesto.

—Bueno eso hacia pero me canse. —Dice el rubio al momento de terminar de comer la torta nube.

—Eso es trampa. —Contraataca, al momento de que el polvo pasaba por debajo de la mesa.

—No lo es, te dije que me canse, asi que deje el juego antes de comerlo. —Se defiende el rubio.

—Kojiro... —Llama el ojírojo.

—Lo siento, Makoto. Pero Hotaru tiene razón. —Dice sin apartar la vista de la partitura.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Soy el Líder merezco mas respeto. —Se cruza de brazos. El polvo ya los había alcanzado.

La cachorra robotica que dormía en el sofá junto al azabache, siente una presencia oscura.— ¿Uh? —Suelta mirando a todos lados.

—Pero ahora no somos los Rowdys. —Dice Hotaru parpadeando un par de veces aturdido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... Después de todo... ellos... —Comienzan a marearse un poco. Makoto, retrocede un poco, notando como su vista se volvía borrosa. Hotaru se sienta en el suelo al sentir que perdía sus fuerzas. Kojiro se agarra la cabeza sintiéndose cansado, y su cuerpo se hacia pesado.— ...Son nosotros... —Balbucea Makoto antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer al suelo, produciendo un sonoro golpe contra el suelo.

— ¡Chicos! —Grita Candy, al notar que habían perdido la conciencia.— ¡Profesora! ¡Profesora! —Ladraba mientras corría por el pasillo buscándola.

.

—Eso sera suficiente... —Dice la sombra apareciendo frente a ellos, mirándolos, sonriendo complacida. Deja que tres pequeños insectos con aguijón se acerquen a ellos. Cada uno de estos, clava su aguijón en el brazo de los chicos, mientras notaban como estos se llenaban de sangre. Ríe maliciosa al notar que habían fruncido el ceño al sentir el piquete.— Tranquilos chicos, solo dolerá un poco. —Dice maliciosa.— Es una lastima que su poder siga siendo superior al mio, porque podría eliminarlos ahora mismo. Pero seguirán siendo ese molesto metal que se clava en el ojo. —Comenta, antes de que otros insectos extraigan de ellos un poco de poder blanco. —Con esto sera suficiente. —Dice antes de desaparecer junto con esos pequeños monstruos.

.

Siente su cabeza doler, sentía su cuerpo pesado, no podia moverse, sus músculos se habían hecho débiles, siente unas voces llamarlo, pero no podia abrir sus ojos. Lentamente va adquiriendo fuerza, y abre sus ojos.

— ¡Makoto! ¿¡Estas bien!? —Pregunta la Profesora angustiada.

—Si... creo... me siento débil... —Dice sentándose en la cama, algo mareado. Agarrándose la cabeza.

—Candy me ha dicho que algo a pasado con ustedes. Su energía... bajo. —Dice seria.

— ¿Bajo? —Pregunta confundido.

—En cuanto a los chicos...

— ¿¡Aah!? —Suelta sobresaltado.— ¿¡Como están ellos!? —Pregunta algo alterado.

—Están bien, eso creo... aun están inconscientes. Makoto, ven un segundo. —Pide antes de levantarse de la silla que estaba frente a la cama.

— ¿...? —

— ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Si.

—Acompáñame.

Caminan por el pasillo, tambaleaba un poco, aun su fuerza estaba débil, miro a la Profesora que permanecía en silencio.

— ¿Que ocurre? —Pregunta ya algo cansado, al momento de llegar al laboratorio.

—Veras Makoto, la primera vez que los analice, esto aparecía en su ADN. —Dice antes de poner en la pantalla, la muestras de su sangre, pero tenia muchas cargas de energía blanca.— Eso, es lo que tu tenias en tu sangre después de recibir ese impacto por parte del rayo blanco.

— ¿Como que tenía? —Pregunta, siente un escalofrió, algo iba mal...

—Estas son tus muestras ahora. —Dice antes de mostrar que ahora tenia menos cargas de energía blanca, pero solo una pequeña porción.— No es nada grave, pero es malo.

— ¿Por que? —Pregunta algo aliviado.

—Cuando el rayo los golpeo, en ese momento, su cuerpo se transformo. Según los resultados que obtuve, ya no eran humanos.

—...—

—Pero ahora, su energía disminuyo, no es grave, seguirán teniendo todos sus poderes, pero... su energía en las batallas, no tendrán los mismo resultados que antes.

—Se refiere a que...

—Se refiere... —Candy salta a la mesa.— A que, hasta que no sepamos que paso con esa porción de energía, al utilizar su poder contra los monstruos, serán menos afectados.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Esto no es posible! —Dice frustrado haciendo una pequeña rabieta antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Como ves, no es muy grave, pero ahora tendrán que buscar sus puntos débiles para acabarlos. —Aclara Candy.

Makoto suelta un bufido molesto.— Si perdemos mas energía blanca...

—Volverán a ser humanos. —Completa la oración la Profesora.

—Bien, iré a ver a los chicos. —Dice con el ceño fruncido antes de irse del laboratorio.

—Si... Si... Esa forma me gusta. —Dice la sombra oscura mirando como unas tres figuras obtenían una forma humana. Estas estaban rodeadas de una niebla de un respectivo color. La del medio era rosa, la de la izquierda era verde y la del otro lado celeste.

Después de un momento, las tres sombras dejan de levitar y tocan el suelo con sus pies.

—Si, son bonitas, su forma también es perfecta. Ustedes conseguirán el final de ese trió. —Dice mientras estas tres sombras sonreían de manera traviesa y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

_..._

—Siento como si me estuviera ahogando. —Dice Hotaru agarrándose la cabeza mas tranquilo.

—La Profesora dijo que estamos bien. —Dice el pelirrojo sentado en una silla mientras los otros dos estaban sentados en las camas.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. —Comenta el ojíazul, pero el azabache se le queda viendo.

—Makoto, ¿nos escondes algo? —Pregunta mirándolo. El de ojos carmesí suelta un suspiro, sobándose el cuello.

—Algo o alguien, nos quito parte de la energía que teníamos en nuestros cuerpos, ahora nuestros ataques no son fuerte como antes, lo cual hará mas difícil vencer a los monstruos. —Explica mirándolos.— No es muy grave, pero no podemos dejar que esto vuelva a pasar. —Advierte.— Hay que estar mas atentos.

**"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"**

Al escuchar ese simple sonido, los tres salieron corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

— ¿Que es esta vez, Profesora? —Pregunta Makoto.

—Es algo nuevo, su energía es diferente. —Dice Candy.

—Chicos, sea lo que sea que hay, esa cosa tiene su energía faltante.

— ¡Pues vamos a reclamarla! —Propone el pelirrojo sacando su comunicador.

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

— ¡The RowdyRuff Boys Z!

Vuelan por la ciudad, buscando al causante de su perdida de energía. Al momento de que ven una explosión en un edificio, se detienen y aterrizan frente a la puerta.

— ¡Seas lo que seas estas atrapado! —Aclara Brick, señalando a la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que algo o alguien, lo había escuchado. Observaron la puerta, pero el humo por causa de la explosión, no dejaba ver que cosa era.

No pasaron muchos segundos después de que la sombra se acercara. Sacan sus armas, listos para atacar. Pero esta sobra se divide en tres. Vuelan directos a ellas y al momento de...

**.**

**Loading...**

**.**

Se quedan quietos, sin siquiera moverse, retroceden un par de pasos.

— Ch-Chicos... eh... No puedo golpear... a-a una chica ¿cierto? —Pregunta el rowdy azul, mirando a la chica rubia frente a el.

—Muy bien, esto no es lo que esperaba. —Aclara el pelirrojo, retrocediendo, sin dejar de mirar a la chica pelirroja frente a él.

Las tres chicas ríen divertidas por la situación.

—Puedes llamarme Blossom. —Dice la pelirroja con ojos rosados. Mientras sonreía traviesa.

— ¡Hola! Yo soy Bubbles. —Esta vez, hablo la rubia de ojos celestes.

—Y mi nombre es Buttercup. —Aclaro la azabache de ojos verdes, que estaba frente al rowdy verde.

—Y juntas somos... ¡The PowerPuff Girls Z!

**.**

**Loading...**

**.**

_¿Esto es una broma, cierto?_

Esa era la única frase que pasaba por la cabeza de los tres héroes.

—Bueno, nosotros somos los RowdyRuff Boys y venimos a acabar con ustedes. —Aclara el pelirrojo.

—Quisiera creer eso. —Aclara Blossom sonriendo maliciosa. Hace una señal antes de que unos boomerangs hechos de energía aparecieran en sus manos y sean lanzados hacia el líder.

— ¡Oye! —Suelta antes de esquivarlo.

Bubbles aparta su coleta sonriendo traviesa, antes de aparecer un bate hecho de energía celeste, una bola de electricidad aparece frente a ella antes de lanzadla apuntándole a la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Cual es el problema!? —Pregunta Boomer esquivando la bola de electricidad.

Buttercup hace aparecer una flauta, igual como las otras, hecha de energía. Sopla en esta, dejando que unas burbujas explosivas sean lanzadas contra el azabache.

Igual que los otros, esquiva los ataques algo aturdido.

— ¡Eso no se vale! ¡No podemos contraatacar! —Se queja el rowdy rojo. Se acercan a ellos, causando que retrocedan un poco, literalmente, sobrepasaban su espacio personal. Sienten un cosquilleo en sus caderas...

Rojos... bien rojos.

Las chicas reían con gracia y maldad, al notar que se habían congelado al momento de que ellas les habían... bajado los pantalones.

**.**

**3... 2... 1...**

**.**

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! —Gritan apenados y enrojecidos. Mientras las chicas se alejaban corriendo.

— ¡Vuelvan acá trió de mocosas! —Dicen al mismo tiempo completamente furiosos, antes de correr hacia ellas, tratando de alcanzarlas.

Corren hasta detenerse al notar que ellas estaban paradas en un callejón, se les quedan mirando confundidos. Estas solo sonríen coquetas.

—Tengan chicos~ —Dice la ojírosa, antes de que las tres pongan sus manos en sus labios antes de mandarles un beso.

— ¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Eso no! —Pide el rubio apartando su rostro, cubriéndolo con sus manos sintiendo su cara enrojecida. Mientras el ojírojo, se cubría la cara con su gorra.

— ¡Esto es vergonzoso! —Aclara Brick sintiendo su cara roja, mas roja que su traje.

—...—El azabache solo miro al lado contrario enrojecido, cubriendo su cara con una sola mano. Las tres chicas ríen antes de irse corriendo.— ¡Oigan! ¿¡A donde creen que van!?

— ¡Ugh! ¡Esas tres ya me hartaron! —Aclara el rowdy rojo, apretando fuertemente su puño, aun algo sonrojado.

_..._

Las chicas se detienen frente a una fuente en la ciudad.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Tenemos unos asuntos con ustedes! —Dice el pelirrojo señalándolas, sonrojado y molesto al igual que los otros dos.

Ríe divertida.— Nosotras también. —Afirma Blossom con sarcasmo.

—Apuesto a que no podrían ganar ni con una simple criatura. —Dice Bubbles sonriendo traviesa.

—Cuidado con lo que dices. —Advierte Boomer apretando sus puños.

—Si tan solo no fueran chicas... —Dice el azabache molesto.

—Oh tranquilo. —Comenta la ojíverde.— Les presentaremos a un amigo.

Desde la fuente se arma un gran monstruo de agua. Su cuerpo tenia forma de serpiente, pero estaba pegado a la fuente, no había forma de que pueda soltarse. Y su cabeza tenia forma de león, pero su lengua -que mantenía afuera- era de serpiente.

—Hola~ Monstruo de agua... —Dice el ojíazul al ver como la criatura crecía mas y mas.

Se elevan mientras escuchaban la risa de las chicas.

— ¿Así que no podremos con este monstruo? ¡Miren esto, mocosas! —Aclara Brick, aun molesto. —Busquen su punto débil, es la única forma de acabar con este monstruo.

— ¡A la orden! —Dicen los dos rowdys antes de hacer aparecer su arma. Comienzan a volar a su alrededor.

Esquivando su saliva de hielo, que cada tanto lanzaba.

— ¡Creo que lo encontre! —Avisa el azabache.

— ¡Dinos! —Los dos restantes se acercan a él.

— ¿No les llama la atención esos círculos de energía —Pregunta mirando al monstruo.

—Uhm... —Sonríe antes de lanzar una bola de eléctrica a se punto, al hacer tal impacto, el circulo de energía explota.— ¡Bingo! —Suelta el rubio, antes de que los tres se miren y vuelen separándose. Buscan esos círculos acabando uno por una cada uno de ellos.

—El último. —Dice Brick antes de sonreír.— ¡Supreme Boomerang! —Dice antes de lanzar su arma, golpeando al último circulo que estaba en su cabeza. El monstruo suelta un gran chillido antes de caer destruido.

Las chicas miran al monstruo, retrocediendo un poco, comienzan a correr alejándose.

—No tan rápido. —Los tres Rowdys aterrizan frente a ellas, sobresaltándolas.

— ¿Vieron lo que hicimos? Ahora no pueden decir que somos tan débiles. —El rowdy rojo se cruza de brazos.

—Admítanlo. —Exige el azabache.

—Saben que no lo somos. —Dice Boomer.

Las chicas sonríen.

—Si, no son débiles con los monstruos. —Dice Blossom, causando que los tres las miren confundidos. No esperaban una respuesta tan directa.

—Pero si lo son con nosotras. —Aclara Bubbles, antes de que cada una se acerque a su contraparte y deposite un beso en sus mejillas.

— ¡Aaagghh! —Sueltan antes de caer rendidos al suelo, con sus caras rojas.

Las chicas ríen.— ¡Ja ja! ¡Débiles! ¡Débiles! ¡Ja ja! —Se burlan antes de irse corriendo.

—Esta claro... Odio a las chicas coquetas... —Afirma el pelirrojo. **(N. de Autora: Solo para aclarar, hay muchas definiciones de ****coqueta****, en este caso. Brick se dirige a ellas como unas chicas presumidas, atractivas y bonitas. )**

—También yo. —Apoya el rowdy azul.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Comenta el ojíverde.

Se levantan lentamente antes de abrir sus ojos completamente furiosos, mientras un aura de fuego los rodeaba.

— ¡No puede ser que hayan escapado!

— ¡Vuelvan aqui mocosas!

— ¡No hemos terminado con ustedes!

_..._

—Uhm... valió la pena haber extraído un poco del polvo blanco, aunque es una lastima que no pueda sacar mas. Y esas chicas... hmp... —Habla la sombra.— Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de...

* * *

_**Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado este también!**_

_**Creo que por ahora esperare hasta mañana para actualizar esta historia. Así lean! Jajaja x3 Creo que ahora seguiré con el HORROR-SHOT.**_

_**Traducción:**_

_**Supreme Boomerang: Boomerang Supremo.**_

_**Titulo del siguiente Capitulo:**_

_**"Encantamiento Amoroso"**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Encantamiento Amoroso

_**Hola! Aquí tienen la siguiente parte de este fic!**_

**_Perdón_**_** por no poner la síntesis me olvide T-T**_

_**Aun asi! Disfruten!**_

* * *

Retrocediendo un tiempo atrás, cuando los rayos fueron disparados desde el volcán destruido.

Un rayo negro fue disparado directo a una marchita flor, del cual su olor se volvió podrido y asqueroso. Al momento del impacto la flor fue cubierta por un polvo negro y se podia ver la figura de una chica de ojos dorados.

**PRESENTACIÓN! (Con música de Intro XD )**

**"Encantamiento Amoroso"**

—El fin de semana paso muy rápido. —Afirma el azabache con sus manos en su nuca, caminando a la escuela.

—Si, es que la escuela nos persigue. —Comenta en un bufido el ojíazul.

Makoto mira a sus dos amigos antes de mirar al cielo, tratando de buscar algo para animarlos. Sonríe antes de hablar. —Miren ese nuevo restaurante. —Los otros dos voltean a ver un restaurante de comida rápida.— Tal vez podríamos venir aqui después de la escuela.

El rubio, siente un delicioso aroma, da un profundo respiro.— Si, huele delicioso. —Afirma sonriendo, sintiendo su estomago rugir.

—Me anotó. —Aclara Kojiro, olfateando el aroma de la comida recién preparada.

Sonríe al conseguir su cometido, cuando recuerda algo. —Ademas, si lo recuerdan, solo tendremos clases hasta el miércoles. Después de todo, están esos eventos importantes que realizaran el club de debate político. —Recuerda.

— ¡Es cierto! Esta semana pasara volando. —Hotaru levanta su pulgar sonriendo y guiñando su ojo, realizando su típica pose de victoria.

Escuchan a un grupo de chicos, rodeando a algo. Los tres se miran algo confusos, antes de alejarse sin apartar la mirada de ese evento extraño.

— ¿Qué creen que este pasando? —Pregunta Hotaru, mirando curioso.

—No tengo idea. —Responde el pelirrojo, mirando también el lugar mencionado.

.

Ya olvidando por momentos, lo ocurrido en la entrada del colegio, los tres chicos entraron a su clase.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. Hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva compañera. Su nombre es Gilt Flower.

En eso, se asoma una chica, de cabello y ojos dorados, brillantes y puros. Usaba una ropa de colegio, solo que el pañuelo y la falda eran amarillos, combinando a la perfección con su color. Los amigos se miran entre ellos antes de ver con algo de extrañes al la recién llegada.

—Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. —Dice con una voz melodiosa, causando suspiros profundos en todos los chicos del salón, bueno, casi todos.

La chica sonríe, antes de sentarse en un banco.

— ¿Qué le ven? Digo es linda, pero tampoco tanto. —Aclara Hotaru, mirándola.

—Algo en ella... no me gusta. —Afirma el pelirrojo, mirándola sospechoso.

.

En el recreo, la chica saludaba a todos los chicos que la miraban, saludaban y halagaban. Aprieta el botón de una maquina de bebidas y saca una botella de agua pura. Abre la botella, algo desesperada, antes de comenzar a beber el contenido, sin respirar en ningún momento. Durante ese preciso momento, nuestro grupo de héroes, se detienen frente a ella, quedando boquiabiertos, al notar como ella bebía desesperada el contenido de la botella. Al acabarse el liquido, despega sus labios del objeto, al darse la vuelta se sobresalta al ver a los tres chicos.

— Ho-Hola, tenía mucha sed. —Dice riendo algo nerviosa, antes de irse, un poco molesta al notar que ellos no parecían hipnotizados como los demás.

—Que pulmones. —Comenta el rubio observando a la chica, que se alejaba, con mirada sospechosa.

—Me pregunto; ¿Realmente tiene? —Kojiro se cruza de brazos, mirando al mismo lugar que Makoto y Hotaru.

—Les dije que ella tiene algo extraño. —Recuerda el pelirrojo, dándoles una bebida a cada uno -que hace unos momentos saco de la maquina-.

El timbre volvió a sonar, acabando con el recreo. El grupo de estudiantes masculinos fue al gimnasio para comenzar su clase, con un amistoso juego de basketball.

Cuando se inicio el conteo de los 10 segundos hacia atrás, el ojíazul consiguió anotar el último punto para lograr la victoria.

Al partido acabo y Hotaru termino tirándose al suelo, respirando agitado y sudando como loco.

—Bien hecho. —Halaga el azabache, parado a su lado, mientras él de ojos carmesí se sentaba a su lado totalmente agotado, causando risa en Kojiro.— No aguantan ni 10 minutos de partido. —Afirma sonriendo divertido.

— Tu... ca... cállate... —Dice Makoto a duras penas.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe y de esta salió corriendo la nueva chica, pero... su pelo se oscurecía al igual que sus ojos y su piel parecía que se rompía.

— ¿Ven lo mismo que yo? —Pregunta Hotaru sobándose los ojos aturdido.

—Si, lo veo. —Dice Makoto con el ceño fruncido.— Esa chica tiene un aura oscura. Estén alertas. —Advierte.

**.**

_En clase de Historia..._

—La Corona firmaba un contrato al que se llamaba Capitulación, en este autorizaba al conquistador a explorar y poseer las tierras inexploradas. A cambio del... —El Profesor sigue con su clase.

El chico de ojos carmesí miraba fijamente un banco vació. "Esa chica no vino a clases... Uhm... " Piensa el pelirrojo algo serio.

—Oye, ya cálmate. —Dice el azabache acercándose a el para no hablar tan fuerte, tenia sus manos en la nuca, recargado en la silla.

—Si, ademas, si pasa algo lo sabremos. —Apoya Hotaru.

.

La chica se tambaleaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, se recargo contra la pared, miro su mano, de la cual su piel parecía que se rompía, cambiando su perfecta piel de porcelana por una rasgada y arruinada.

—No... no... yo... debo ser... bonita... ¡Noooo! —Grita comenzando a transformarse en un horrible monstruo, su dorados cabellos creció cambiando su color a uno negro, sus ojos se volvieron de un amarillo enfermizo y sus ropas oscurecieron, mientras su piel se desgarraba y rompía.

Sonríe mientras soltaba una sádica risa.

**.**

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... **

— ¡Profesor! —Tres manos se levantan.

— ¡Mi cabeza esta hecha de Chilli! —Dice Kojiro agarrándose la cabeza.

— ¡Estoy temblando! —Makoto se abraza "temblando".

—Mi mente se aburre por dentro. —Hotaru se golpea la cabeza levemente hasta chocar su frente contra la mesa.

—No se preocupen, esta vez nadie saldrá de mi clase. —Dice el Profesor con una pose victoriosa.

— ¿Eeeheee? —Sueltan los tres mirando al Profesor con sus ojos en blanco.

Se acerca a Kojiro y pone un hielo en su cabeza, luego le pone una manta a Makoto en la espalda y le da un vídeo juego a Hotaru, del cual sonríe con sus ojos brillosos.

— ¿Ahora que? —El azabache mira a su amigo, sintiendo su cabeza congelada.

—Digan algo del cual no pueda ayudarnos. —El ojíverde asiente sonriendo.

— ¿Aah? —Falta alguien.

"Nivel 4" se escucha del banco de al lado. Se caen de espaldas.

— ¡Hotaru!

— ¡Profesor! —El rubio se levanta sonriendo radiante y alzando la mano.

— ¿Si, Kinomoto? —Voltea a verlo, dejando de ver la pizarra.

— ¡Mi cerebro esta comiendo en mi estomago! —Dice mientras imaginaba a su cerebro comiendo una hamburguesa en su estomago. Al costado aparece Makoto gritando: ¡Dije algo extremo, no ridículo!. A su lado aparece Kojiro, con una gota en su cabeza.

—Oye, al menos se esforzó. —Dice Kojiro encojiendose de hombros.

—No, mira. —Señala un vídeo juego en el cual, el cerebro del zombie comía una hamburguesa, mientras el zombie comía un cerebro.

" ¿Que clase de juego es ese? " Piensa el azabache con una gota en su cabeza. "Mejor ni me molesto en pensar."

En ese momento se escuchan unas explosiones que venían del pasillo. Los bancos y estudiantes caen al suelo a tal impacto.

— ¡Tranquilos, no se alarmen! Todo estará bien. —Dice el Profesor.

—Makoto, salgamos ahora. —Susurra Kojiro. Este sonríe antes de que los tres corran al pasillo, pero nunca lograron cruzar la puerta. Solo sienten como son levantados por el cuello de su remera.

— ¡Ustedes no se van a ningún lado! —Dice el Profesor.

Los tres se lo quedan mirando en forma chibi.

" ¿¡Y ahora que!? " piensan los tres al mismo tiempo.

.

— ¡Ámenme! ¡No huyan de mi! —Dice el monstruo, atrapando a los estudiantes con los mechones de cabello. Mientras todos los estudiantes y Profesores corrían desesperados, se podían ver tres sombras observar desde la puerta de entrada.

—Mira, asi que esto es una escuela. —Dice una de estas.

—Es mas acogedora de lo que creí. —Ríe la otra sombra.

—Algo me dice, que unos torpes héroes llegan mas tarde de lo habitual. —Dice la sombra que estaba a su lado.

.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos? —Pregunta el rubio.

— ¿Y si le decimos? —Pregunta Kojiro. —Que sepa que tenemos que irnos.

—Profesor. —Llama el ojírojo.

— ¿Si?

—Somos los RowdyRuff Boys Z y tenemos que ir a detener a ese monstruo. —Explica Makoto serio.

.

Loading...

.

—Vayan, vayan a la enfermera. —Los saca del salón y les cierra la puerta.

—...Al menos nos dejo salir... —Anima el rubio mientras los otros dos que estaban en blanco.

Al reaccionar salen corriendo hasta un lugar seguro y sacan sus comunicadores.

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch

— ¡The RowdyRuff Boys Z!

Vuelan hasta llegar al campo de deporte en el cual estaba el monstruo atacando a unos estudiantes.

— ¡Oye! ¡Suéltalos! —Dice Brick antes de lanzar su boomerang cortando el cabello asqueroso del monstruo.

— ¡Aaaaghhh! —Suelta un horrible chillido.— ¡Pagaras por esto! —Succiona aire antes de soltar un largo y estruendoso grito.

— ¡Yo me encargo! —El azabache se pone frente a ellos. —¡_Waft sonic_! —Realiza unos giros a su flauta causando que una ráfaga de sonido desviara el grito.

El ataque termina perjudicando al monstruo causando que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Uh? —Mira el pecho de la chica del cual parecía que su corazón estaba rodeado de unos tallos protegiéndolo.— ¡Encontré su punto! Miren ahi, hay que romper su corazón.

Boomer hace aparecer su bate.— ¡_Electric Power_! —Lanza una bola de electricidad dejándola electrocutada e inmóvil.

— ¡_Power Boomerang_! —Lanza su arma hasta logran que atraviese al monstruo, para luego volver a la mano de su dueño.

El monstruo cae de rodillas al suelo.

—Yo solo quería algo de atención... —Dice al momento de que los tres héroes aterrizaban.

— ¿Aah? —Sueltan al ver al monstruo desvanecer dejando una flor marchita en su lugar.

—Hmp... —El pelirrojo levanta la flor, mira a los otros dos antes de sonreír.

.

— ¡Listo! —Dice después de plantar la flor bajo un árbol, donde le daba el sol suficiente. —Tira agua ahora. —Avisa Makoto, mirando al rubio.

— ¿Crees que vuelva a florecer? —Pregunta dejando caer el agua en la flor.

—El tiempo lo dirá. —Contesta el ojíverde. —Vayámonos, tengo hambre.

—Tal vez sea una flor muy bella. —Comenta Hotaru.

— ¿Por que lo crees? —Pregunta el pelirrojo.

—Por el escándalo amoroso que armo. —Recuerda el joven de ojos zafiro.

—Aaah... solo fue parte del encantamiento. —Aclara el azabache.

—No entiendo porque estaban tan locos. —Hotaru lleva sus manos a su nuca. —Yo estoy tan feliz solo. —Sonrisa relajada.

—Si, solo nosotros y nadie mas. —Dice Makoto apoyándolo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —Bromea el azabache.

—Oye, yo no necesito a ninguna chica. —El pelirrojo se señala. —Ademas, ¿para que? —Sus dos amigos al mirar al frente dejan de caminar, dejando al líder hablar solo.— ¿Para sentirte aprisionado? —Dice encojiendose de hombros, cuando se da cuenta de quienes estaban frente a ellos.

—Yo también te extrañe, Brick. —Dice la pelirroja causando que las otras dos rieran divertidas.

— ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aqui!? —Gritan al mismo tiempo.

—Nos obligan a ir a la escuela, ¿no es obvio? —Responde Bubbles como si viniera el fin del mundo.

—Espero que no les moleste vernos aqui. —Comenta la azabache sonriendo maliciosa.

—Su presencia es OBVIO que molesta. —Aclara el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Waw. ¡Que halago! —Bubbles, al decir esto causa que sus amigas rieran con ganas.

— ¡No se lo gracioso de eso, PowerPuff Girls! —Makoto las señala molesto.

—Ah no, yo ahora soy Momoko. —Corrige guiñando un ojo.

—Miyako~ —Juega con su cabello.

—Y Kaoru. —Esta ultima sonríe maliciosa.

—Cuiden sus espaldas, RowdyRuff Boys... —Amenaza la Power rosa, antes de dar media vuelta e irse con sus dos amigas.

— ¿Esto es una broma, cierto? —Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

_._

**_Reach for the Stars_**

_Voy a la gran velocidad_

_No me podrás atrapar_

_Me siento en plena libertad_

_Al volar por la ciudad_

_No hay vuelta atrás_

_Nunca jamas _

_Solo avanzar_

_Hasta el cielo cruzar_

_Las estrellas alcanzar_

_Y no vayas a tropezar_

_Aire puro respirar_

_No pienso en regresar_

_Cada lugar sorprenderá_

_Y un misterio se convertirá_

_Toma mi mano y déjate llevar_

Cada lugar sorprenderá

Y un misterio se convertirá

Deja todo atrás y las estrellas ve a alcanzar

* * *

_**La idea es que las canciones sean como el Ending pero ya veré como hago el ending mas interesante x3**_

_**Waft Sonic: Ráfaga sónica**_

_**Bueno resumen de la otra historia:**_

**Un Duque ****Empalagoso**

_Ya se dice que tres son multitud, pero uno mas no vendría mal ¿verdad? O al menos eso piensa este chico malcriado. ¡Déjanos en paz!_

_**.**_

_**Dejen reviews! **_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7 P1 Un Duque Empalagoso

**_Aquí_**_** estoy! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo! x3 Perdón la tardanza, pero ahora que estoy mejor estoy con otros proyectos ya que a estas alturas no solo escribo ;3 **_

* * *

**PRESENTACIÓN!**** (Con música de Intro XD) **

**"Un Duque Empalagoso"**

_._

_Como recordaran... Los rayos nos convirtieron en los RowdyRuff Boys, pero, no solo esos rayos nos afectaron a nosotros._

.

Los estudiantes estaban reunidos leyendo una revista con las ultimas noticias sobre los RowdyRuff Boys.

La puerta del salón se abre de golpe, mientras unas trompetas sonaban, reclamando al recién llegado.

— ¡Buenos días mis súbditos! ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! ¡Ryo-sama! ¡Con una grandiosa entrada! —Grita un chico de cabello rojo y ojos azules, usaba un traje blanco.

.

Un grillo canta~

.

— ¿¡Me ignoran!? —Mira a los estudiantes y se acerca a ellos.— ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿¡Acaso no dirán nada de mi grandiosa entrada!? —Saltaba tratando de llamar la atención.— ¿Ah? —Se detiene al ver una revista.— ¿Que están viendo?

—RowdyRuff Boys~ —Canturrea una chica de ojos celestes y de pelo dorado.

—Salvaron la ciudad anoche del ataque de unos monstruos de agua. —Explica una chica castaña de ojos esmeralda

.

**N. de Autora: Por si no se dan cuenta, son Tina, Summer y Nicole x3**

.

— ¿¡No son increíbles!? —Pregunta otra chica de ojos violetas y pelo castaño oscuro.

—Lo dudo... —Dice mirando a las chicas leer la revista. En eso escucha un bostezo y voltea a ver al causante.— ¡Oye! ¡Matsumoto-san! ¿Que tal estuvo mi presentación? , elegí este atuendo para la ocasión. —Dice hablando "elegante"

—Re...Sol...Do...

— ¿Aaah? —Lo mira curioso.

—La... Mi...Re... —Escribía las notas en el atuendo de Ryo-sama.

— ¿¡Que te pasa!? —Se aleja bruscamente, Kojiro solo deja caer su cabeza en el banco mientras escribía unas notas en el banco, estaba adormilado.

Voltea al otro banco y se acerca a este.— ¡Escucha! ¡Akamiya-san! ¿Que te pareció mi entrada? Muy original, ¿no crees? —Hace una pose arrogante.

—Zzz...

— ¿¡D-Duerme!?

—Ellos se quedaron hasta tarde...uhm... estudiando... —Excusa Hotaru, recargando su cabeza en su mano.

— ¿Aaah? Pero si hoy no hay examen. —Recuerda confundido.

—Igual que yo. —Lo ignora mientras sus ojos se cerraban, pero volvía a abrirlos. —Siempre pensé que es de mala educación dormir en clase, pero... Buenas noches... —Deja caer su cara en el banco comenzando a dormir. En ese momento Makoto se endereza.

— ¡Akamiya-san! ¡Mira mi atuendo! —Pide de repente.

—Solo unas papas con salsa... —Dice entre sueños. En eso Ryo-sama comienza a sacudirlo sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

— ¿Aah? —Cuando apenas reacciona.— ¿Quien eres? —Pregunta mirándolo con los ojos entre abiertos.

Ryo-sama retrocede completamente derrotado.— N-No sabes.. yo soy... El gran Shinogune Ryo-sama.

—Oye, perdón, es que no suelo recordar a los estudiantes de mi clase. —Explica sonriendo nervioso y rascando su cabeza. El chico seguía con su shock. —Aun asi... creo haberte visto en la clase de Matemática...

.

En la noche, en la Mansión Shinogune.

—Debería ser ilegal que alguien en esta tonta ciudad no me reconozca. —Se sienta en la gran cama que ocupaba mucho espacio en el lugar. —Esos tontos RowdyRuff Boys se llevan toda la atención. ¿Que le ven a ese trió de idiotas? —En eso se escucha la alarma del reloj. —Hpm, el estreno de mi película empezara. —Dice agarrando unas palomitas antes de presionar el botón del control para encender el televisor.

En la tele.

—Interrumpimos esta programación, por un momento memorable de los... ¡RowdyRuff Boys! —Narraba una mujer, mientras pasaban a los héroes de Nueva Saltadilla.

El chico deja caer su tazón de palomitas. —Primero se roban la atención de todos... y luego sus horribles caras aparecen cuando estaría el estreno de mi película ¡Eso no lo tolerare! —Grita enojado, mientras un aura oscura aparecía en su cuerpo, su traje se volvio negro y sus ojos se hicieron amarillos.— ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Veamos cuanta atención mas podrán robarme! ¡The RowdyRuff Boys! —Dice mientras en el televisor se podia ver a los tres chicos mirarlo con un claro gesto de aburrimiento.

.

Al otro día en la escuela.

— ¿Cual es su manía con aparecer en la noche? Estos demonios me están dejando agotado... —Comenta Makoto recargando su cabeza en el banco.

—Supongo que son mas fuertes en la noche, ¿no? —Pregunta Hotaru recargado en su silla mirando al techo pensativo pero a la vez soñoliento.

—Da igual... —Balbucea el azabache sobándose los ojos.

En eso entra el Duque para luego sentarse en los asientos de adelante. Mira por un segundo atrás de el, sonriendo macabro.

— ¿Eeh? —El ojírojo se levanta apenas al verlo, pero este se voltea.

— ¿Que pasa? —Pregunta Kojiro.

—Sus ojos... ¿No eran azules? —Pregunta confundido mientras se podia ver a el rubio dormir relajado y babeando un poco.

.

Después de unas horas, en la ciudad...

Un robot gigante aparece comenzando a destrozar los edificios.

.

—Listo, solo tengo que salir de aqui. —Dice mirando por su celular al robot.— ¡Pro-!

— ¡Profesor! —Voltea a ver a los dueños de esas voces que lo interrumpieron.

— ¡Mi cabeza se derrite! —Dice Makoto.

— ¡Mi cerebro se vuelve crema batida! —Comenta Kojiro.

—Tengo sueño... —Hotaru lo mira algo irritado y soñoliento ya que interrumpieron su siesta.

El Profesor se les queda mirando.

"Si esos tres se van a la enfermera, nunca podrán ver lo genial que me veré al destruir ese robot. ¡No puedo permitirlo! Y menos ellos, Kojiro-san y Hotaru-san son unos de los mas populares por sus talentos. Me enterado que Makoto-san se ah vuelto popular entre las chicas de primer año, ¡solo por ayudarlas a estudiar! ¡No puedo permitir que esos tres me ignoren asi!

— ¡Mi mente esta hecha de chocolate caliente! —Anuncia el Duque antes de caerse dramáticamente al suelo.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Makoto-san! ¡Hotaru-san! ¡Kojiro-san! ¡Lleven a Ryo-sama a la enfermería! —Los tres chicos se miran confundidos antes de levantar al cuarto chico.

—Lo dejamos en la enfermería y luego nos vamos a transformar. —Susurra Makoto mirando a los otros dos.

— ¿Transformar? —Pregunta Ryo-sama mirándolos sospechoso.

— ¿Nadie te enseño a no meterte en asuntos ajenos? —Pregunta el azabache como si lo regañara.

.

Al rato se ve como en la puerta de la enfermería entran los tres cargando al Duque para luego tirarlo sin cuidado sobre la camilla, después de eso solo salen corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¿Eeeh? ¿A donde van esos tres? —Pregunta al aire algo molesto antes de pararse y comenzar a seguirlos.

Por otro lado... en la azotea.

— ¡Aquí vamos! —Dice el líder, mientras sacaban sus comunicadores.

— ¿¡Que están haciendo!? —Pregunta el Duque señalándolos acusadóramente.

— ¡Aaahh! —Se sobresalta y esconden sus comunicadores.

— ¡N-Nada!

— ¡No te interesa!

—Solo... disfrutamos de la brisa.

—Vayámonos... —Makoto les susurra para luego salir corriendo otra vez.

—No podrán esconderse de mi. —Dice sonriendo macabro.

Nuestros queridos héroes probaron en todos lados que se imaginen del colegio.

En la cafetería...

— ¿Quieren una malteada? —Pregunta Ryo-sama sentado en una mesa.

Después de eso solo se van por donde vinieron.

En la biblioteca...

—Tenemos un examen de Historia el siguiente lunes, ¿cierto? —Dice mientras miraba el interior de un libro.

Sueltan un bufido molesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

En los baños...

Miran alrededor, entran con el ceño fruncido, al momento en el que abren sus comunicadores...

—Los estoy viendo~ —Canturrea, causando que los tres estén perdiendo la paciencia.

Por ultima vez en la azotea...

Antes de que el molesto "Principito" dijera algo...

— ¡Ya deja de seguirnos! ¿¡Que diablos tienes con nosotros!? —Grita un cabreado azabache mientras una benita se asomaba por su cabeza.

—Oye, tranquilo... —Pide Hotaru tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Yo se lo que ustedes planean! ¿¡Acaso creen que no me doy cuenta!? —Grita Ryo-sama enloquecido.

Los tres lo miran algo asustado.— Entonces, sabes que nosotros...

— ¡Quieren ser mas populares que yo! ¡Si! ¡Lo se! —Con esa simple afirmación logro que el trió caigan de espaldas cómicamente.

— ¿E-Eeh? —Sueltan los tres, sin creer lo que el Duque decía.

— ¡Claro que si! Ustedes... trió de idiotas, se volvieron muy populares en la escuela, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que quieran transformarse. —Explica mientras imaginaba a los tres chicos usando las ultimas tendencia masculinas.

— ¿¡A quien le llamas idiota!? —Makoto lo mira fulminante.

— ¿¡Estas chiflado o que!? ¡Ni loco me pondría eso! —Aclara Kojiro, mientras Hotaru solo lo miraba algo desinteresado con sus manos en la nuca.

—¡Pero no permitiré que me roben la popularidad. —Aclara antes de que un aura negra lo rodee.— ¡Ni siquiera esos idiotas de los RowdyRuff Boys!

— ¡Oye! —Se quejan al mismo tiempo antes de notar su aura oscura. Unos propulsores lo elevaron.— ¡Ya no pienso perder el tiempo! ¡Destruiré a ese robot!

— ¡Ahora chicos! —Dice el Líder.

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

— ¡The RowdyRuff Boys Z!

— ¿Cual es el plan? —Pregunta Boomer, mientras miraban la pelea.

—Pero lo esta haciendo bien. —Aclara mirándolo.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy haciendo bien! ¡Ustedes no se entrometan! ¡Yo me encargo!

Se miran entre ellos antes de encogerse de hombros.— Muy bien. —Aclara Brick.

.

_5 Minutos después _

.

Se podia ver como el Duque volaba de un lado a otro escapando del robot. Mientras tanto, el trio estaba sentado en una cafetería, Boomer dormía recostado en la mesa, Butch estaba con los pies en la mesa y recostado en el respaldo de la silla, balanceándose, relajado. Y por ultimo Brick estaba comiendo unos pasteles nube.

Voltea a ver la escena, antes de tragar y hablar.— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡No no no! ¡Yo solo puedo con esto! —Grita antes de seguir escapando del robot.

—Como digas. —Dice sonriendo vengativo.— Entonces me echare un sueñito.

* * *

_**Hasta aqui! Perdón por haber tardado tanto, es que... Me fui a Disney! Wiiii okey jaja, las vacaciones me quitaron todos los días y ya empece las clases pero bueh, espero que se diviertan con este capitulo, ahora, sigue la segunda parte que ya subí!**_

**Pixeles**

_¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Hotaru Kinomoto! Como sabrán me encantan los vídeo juegos, me acabo de enterar que abriran un Arcade Games cerca de la escuela._

_¡Increíble! Logre convencer a Makoto y Kojiro que vengan conmigo a jugar, después de todo, ¡nada mejor que unos video juegos para pasar el rato!_

_¿Que podría pasar?_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 7 P2 Pixeles

_**Hola! Aquí estamos con la segunda parte del chapter 2! Espero que lo disfruten y esta vez, les juro y ya hasta mi conciencia me atormenta! Subiré todos los chapters que tenia pendientes. ATENCIÓN! Si ustedes no me dejan reviews si no, no se si quieren que siga la historia, OTRA COSA! Les juro que aunque sea subir capítulos seguidos tanto con Intercambio de Roles como los otros fics asi que revisen por si acaso x3 **_

* * *

Un chico rubio caminaba por la ciudad, rumbo a su diario día escolar, suelta un largo bostezo agotado, ya era normal que se quedara hasta tarde jugando en su consola, no es su culpa que aveces le agarre insomnio por vídeo juegos, ¿no?

Se detiene al escuchar el sonido de su celular, mete su mano en el bolsillo para leer el mensaje.

" ¿Donde rayos estas? " Leyó, el mensaje era de su amigo Makoto, suelta un bufido al recordar los reproches que le suelen dar sus amigos, al hacerlos esperar.

" Llegaremos tarde. ¡Apúrate! " Ese segundo mensaje era de su amigo azabache.

Rueda los ojos fastidiado, antes de contestarle a uno de estos; "Ya estoy llegando, pesados. "

Guarda nuevamente su celular, mirando las vidrieras buscando algo interesante en estas, vio un cartel sobre un nuevo local, antes de pasar de largo ignorando su contenido.

—Un momento... —Paro en seco, antes de volver a la vidriera, apoyando bruscamente sus manos en esta, leyendo el contenido del cartel.— ¿¡Un nuevo Arcade Games!? —Grito emocionado.— ¡Abrirá hoy! ¡Asombroso! —Anuncia antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro con sus amigos.

.

— ¿Cuanto mas va a tardar ese idiota? —Pregunta Kojiro con sus brazos cruzados mirando al chico pelirrojo.

—Dijo que en un rato llegaba, asi que llegaremos tarde. —Makoto cierra su celular antes de guardarlo soltando un bufido.

— ¡Rowdys! —Los dos chicos voltean a ver al reconocer la voz de esa persona, antes de que esta se tire sobre ellos, causando que los tres cayeran al suelo.

— ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? —Kojiro lo mira irritado y sobándose la cabeza, sentado en el piso.

—No nos llames Rowdys, ¡idiota! —Makoto le da un zape en la nuca.

— ¡Un nuevo Arcade Games! —Afirma emocionado el rubio, ignorando las quejas de sus amigos.

— ¿Arcade Games? —Sueltan los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándolo confundido.

.

_**PRESENTACIÓN! (Con música de Intro XD)**_

_**"Pixeles"**_

_**.**_

—No.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico de rodillas! —Hotaru estaba de rodillas junto al banco de Kojiro, mientras este estaba sereno, con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados.

—...—Makoto solo rueda los ojos soltando un bufido.— ¿Y por que no vas solo?

— ¿¡Y por que mis amigos no quieren acompañarme!? —Pregunta en un reproche.

—Tengo clases de Música. —Aclara Kojiro mirándolo.

—Yo debo cuidar a mi hermano. —Se excusa Makoto mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza. El ojíazul los mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Cálmate, no te estamos evitando, iremos otro día. —Kojiro trata de tranquilizarlo.

—Si, ademas piénsalo, debe estar lleno si abren hoy. No podremos jugar a las maquinas si estamos todo el rato haciendo fila. —Makoto se recuesta en la silla.— No te desesperes, lo bueno siempre llega con tiempo.

—Si, solo ten paciencia. —Al terminar su oración, el Profesor entra a clases, dejando al rubio un poco desilusionado.

.

Estaba con la cabeza recostada en su mano, mirando por la ventana. En eso mira la pantalla de su banco al recibir un mensaje.

"Oye, quita esa cara, iremos pronto. Te lo prometo."

Sonríe un poco antes de contestar; "Esta bien. " Manda algo cortante a su amigo pelirrojo.

Las clases pasaron literalmente volando, cabe aclarar que estaba soñando despierto de lo distraído que estaba con todo ese tema. Se fue del salón perdido en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza agacha mirando a sus amigos como hablaban, pero él no prestaba tanta atención a su charla. Como lo habían dicho, al llegar a la puerta de salida, el azabache se fue a su clase de música. Makoto volteo a verlo esperando a que llegue a su lado, ya que el rubio había quedado atrás perdido en sus pensamientos.

.

El camino por la ciudad fue algo silencioso, el pelirrojo voltea a verlo.— ¡Hey!

Hotaru se sobresalta.— ¿¡Eeh-!? Dime. —Dice al momento de reaccionar.

— ¿Estas bien? Estas algo callado e ido. —Le dice sonriendo tranquilo.

—Nada, nada, solo que me quede hasta tarde jugando y estoy algo cansado.

— ¿Sigues deprimido por no poder ir a los juegos con nosotros? —Pregunta el de ojos carmesí.

—No, no se pongas sentimental, se te da mal. —Aclara sonriendo divertido.

—No te deprimas entonces, se te da peor. —Aclara antes de revolverle el cabello, riendo divertido.

— ¡Hey! —Se queja antes de pegarle en el hombro.

—Así esta mejor. —Makoto sonríe, al notar que ya estaba mas animado.— Ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana.

Hotaru sonríe un poco mas al sentirse querido por sus amigos. Se va caminando por el lado contrario, aun algo pensativo pero aun asi contento.

Es extraño... por alguna razón siento como si fueran mis hermanos..." Piensa algo confundido. En eso vuelve a ver el cartel que estaba en la vidriera. Lo mira algo pensativo, pero no tomo mucho tiempo antes de mirar la dirección del local y dirigirse a ese lugar.

—Solo echare un vistazo a las maquinas y ya, no es que me ponga a jugar o algo parecido... —Al momento de entrar al local abre su boca sorprendido. El techo estaba pintado de negro con unas luces que se simulaban a las estrellas, las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos con los juegos que se encontraban en ese lugar. Había un puesto de comidas, con mesas para sentarse.— ¡Este lugar es increíble! —Afirma antes de comenzar a mirar todo el lugar, se ponía a un lado de las maquinas para observar a los demás jugar.

—Ugh... Ojala pudiera jugar un poco... —Suelta al aire, antes de sentir su estomago rugir.—Uhm... No estoy jugando pero si puedo comer... después de todo no sabia que había un puesto de comida. —Sonríe antes de pedir algo de comida.

.

Una sombra sonríe mientras observaba el local. —Así que en esto es lo que están siempre esos niñatos después del colegio, mejor les damos un buen susto, para pasar el rato. —En eso hace un ademan con su mano antes de mandar algunas partículas de polvo negro a las maquinas de vídeo juegos.

.

— ¡Ya estoy por ganar! —Afirma un niño jugando a Pac-man.

— ¡Tu puedes! ¡Vamos! —Alienta una niña a su lado, pero la maquina comienza a sacudirse y de esta sale Pac-man. Los niños comienzan a gritar mientras veían como pac-man comía cualquier cosa que se le atravesaba.

Otras maquinas se sacuden y de estas salen los demás juegos, las naves de Galaga, unos cien-pies voladores del juego Centipedos y por ultimo un gorila con barriles cargados en sus hombros, del juego King Kong.

Hotaru al escuchar los gritos, corre directo al lugar en que todo se volvio pixeles.— ¿¡Que rayos!? —Grita al ver a los personajes de los vídeo juegos destruir el local, o mejor dicho convertirlo en pixeles.— Tal parece que al final si jugaremos. —Dice sonriendo divertido.

.

Beep... Beep...

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

— ¡The RowdyRuff Boys Z!

.

— ¿Que ocurre Boomer? —Pregunta el Lider, mirandolo serio desde la pantalla.

— ¿Recuerdan el Arcade Games?

— ¿Que pasa con el? —Pregunta el azabache algo confundido.

—Parece que literalmente se volvio un vídeo juego. —Dice divertido.— Es difícil de explicar, ¡rápido! —Cierra el comunicador, antes de apartar a unos niños de la vista de Pac-man, ya que esta apunto de comerlos.

— ¡Es Boomer! —Dice un niño.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Agradece una niña sonriendo.

— No es nada, pero es mejor que se vayan. —Les ordena antes de notar que Pac-man voltea a verlo con algo de enojo.— Aah... Pac-man... No me mires asi. — Pac-man comienza a seguirlo.— ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Tu eres de los buenos! — Grita mientras volaba tratando de alejarse. Un barril, lanzado por King-Kong, explota a su lado causando que se desvié y se estrelle contra una pared. Se soba la cabeza cuando nota que Pac-Man estaba frente a el.— No piensas comerme, ¿o si? — Pregunta inútilmente. Cierra los ojos esperando ser comido por Pac-man.

Se escucha el típico sonido cuando hay un Game Over de Pac-man.— ¿Eh? — Le dan un zape.— ¡Hey!

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. — Brick lo amenaza con su boomerang en la mano, mientras al lado de el estaba Butch con sus brazos cruzados mirándolo serio.

—Sabia que no moriría. — Dice sonriendo despreocupado, mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su traje, sacándose la suciedad.

— Si claro. — Dice el azabache rodando los ojos.— En fin, ¿nos enseñas a jugar?

—Por supuesto, yo me encargo de Galaga, Brick, tu te quedas con Pac-man y Butch te dejo los cien-pies. —Ordena mientras miraba a los "monstruos" destruyendo el lugar.

—Como tu mandes. — Dice el pelirrojo antes de que cada uno se separe.

El rubio saca su bate antes de crear unas bolas de energía eléctrica y dispararlas contra las naves destruyéndolas. El Rowdy verde saca su flauta y toca unas notas para que estas sean lanzadas contra las cabezas de los cien-pies. Y por ultimo el Líder se las arreglo con pac-man.

— ¿Es todo? — Pregunta Butch algo confundido.

—Falta uno. — Mira al gorila que estaba en el segundo piso que los observaba para luego comenzar a tirarle barriles.— Este es fácil, déjenmelo a mi.

— Prepárate para salvarlo, otra vez. — Dice el líder, mirándolo.

— ¡Ustedes no confían en mi! — Dice molesto antes de lanzar su bate contra King Kong causando que este lo atraviese y se destruyera. Voltea a sonreírles.— ¿Necesite ayuda? ¡No! ¿Tuvieron que salvarme? ¡No! ¡En sus caras! — Festeja sonriendo victorioso.

—Si, lo que digas. — Dice Brick sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tendrás que esperar a que vuelvan a construirlo? — Pregunta el azabache sonriendo divertido y malicioso.

.

**Loading...**

.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Desgraciados rayos negros! — Lloriquea cayendo de rodillas al piso, derrotado. Mientras los Rowdys restantes reían divertidos.

_Una semana después._

— ¡Te va a comer! —Grita un azabache sonriendo malicioso.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Me desconcentras! — En eso se escucha el GameOver de Pac-man.— ¡Todo es tu culpa! — Acusa Makoto mirando a Kojiro enojado.

— ¿Que? Yo no hice nada. — Dice haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¡Gane! — Festeja Hotaru que estaba al lado de la maquina de Pac-man, solo que él jugaba a Galaga.

* * *

**Live it Up!**

Live it Up! (x4)

El tiempo llega.

Ya ponte en marcha.

El día no espera.

Decídete ya.

Porque esos días aburridos.

¡Por fin! ¡Diles adiós!

Vamos a ir a volar.

Nada perderás.

Vamos a ir mas allá.

Las reglas romperás.

Este libro escribirás.

Un final no tendrá.

Despídete del guion, todo depende de ti.

Porque el mañana, el tiempo llega.

Sera la noche, de tu vida.

Porque el mañana, comienza al decir...

¡El mañana llega asi que...!

Let's live it Up today!

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente chapter en el cual aqui les dejo el resumen! **_

**Los Chicos Coquetos**

_¿Que pasaría si las PowerPuff Girls se hacen pasar por los héroes de Nueva Saltadilla? ¡Esas tres mocosas se hacen pasar por nosotros! ¡Pagaran por esto PowerPuff Girls! _

_**Dejen REVIEWS! Saben que eso me ayuda mucho, y otra cosa mas que querida decirles; ¡Estoy haciendo un vídeo juego de los RowdyRuff Boys! Recién es el comienzo pero espero que me apoyen! x3 **_

_**Los leo Luego! Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Los Chicos Coquetos

Holaa! Perdon por tardar como siempre, pero esta vez... la compu funciona mal de nuevooo! Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en el celular, me descargue wordpad en el celular para poder edcribir desde aqui, porq realmente estaba harta de tardar tanto. Bueno! Sin mas!

_**Atencion! Perdon si hay algun error o falta de ortografía me es algo dificil escribir con el celular cuando pueda usar la computadora lo arreglare :3**_

* * *

Hoy, para la Profesora, era el dia perfecto para dar un analisis mas complejo sobre las especialidades de los RowdyRuff Boys Z, ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo? Solo requeria analizar sus trajes para tener una informacion mas compleja.

PRESENTACION (Con musica de intro xD)

**"Los Chicos Coquetos"**

Mientras la Profesora trabajaba...

De un solo portazo la puerta se abrio y de esta salieron disparados dos chicos; Uno azabache y otro pelirrojo, que eran perseguidos por un rubio que tenia los ojos vendados por un listos rojo.

— ¡Estas espiando, trampodo! —Protedto Kojiro, sin dejar de correr.

— ¡Los atrapare Rowdys! -Afirmo el ojiazul, mirando por donde pisaba, mencionando tambien, que veia perfectamente las zapatillad de sus amigos que no corrian sin descanso.

Estaba apunto de alcanzarlos, pero, de un momento a otro, el liston cubrio completamente su vision, no dejo de correr, causando que se estampara con la pared, unos segundos pasaron antes de que caia de espaldas al suelo. Mientras, no faltaria mencionar, sus amigos reian a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estomago y señalandolo.

—Dolio... -Es lo unico que logra decir, con unas estrellas girando sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Que hacemos ahora? —Pregunta el azabache mientras Hotaru se apartaba el liston que impedia su vision.

Se miraron entre si, tratando de buscar alguna idea en sus miradas. No pasaron muchos minutos para cuando encontraron una bolsa de papas fritas, podria decirse que se les subio la sal a la cabeza. ¿Como llegamos a esta conclusion? Al momento de que él de ojos verdes, tomo en manos la bolsa y se subio al sofa, al ver las caritas de cachorro de sus amigos, saco uba paoa para luego tirarla al aire, comenzando a reir al notar como se pegaban y empujaban para quedarse con el premio.

Sin parar de tirar las papas al aire, y partiendose de la risa al verlos, llego a la conclusion de que ya eran demasiadas papas fritas para cierto pelirrojo.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Son mias! ¡Son mias! —Empezo a gritar enloquecido, Makoto agarro todas las papas fritas, y se hizo una pelotita, mirandolo amenazadoramente.

— ¿Makoto? ¿Estas bien? —Pregunta el rubio, mirandolo completamente aturdido.

Al momento de acercarse aunque sea un poco, el de ojos carmesi comenzo a gruñir como un lobo. Esto causo que Hotaru salga corriendo directo a Kojiro, para acto seguido subirse a su espalda, casi ahorcandolo del susto.

— ¡Se enmonstruoso! —Grita señalandolo.

— ¡Idiota me ahorcas!

Makoto gateando agarro la bolsa, aferrandose a su pecho, los miro con cara de demonio antes de darse la vuelta y subirse a la mesa caminando de un lado a otro como un lobo que protegia su comida.

— ¿Socio? —Llamo el ojiverde.

— ¿Estas bien, Makoto? —Pregunta el rubio.

— ¡Yo no soy Makoto! ¡Yo soy Gourdy! ¡Gourdy no tiene dueño! —Dice comiendo las papas mirandolos como si fueran bichos raros.

.  
Loading...  
.

Los dos chicos restantes se miraron. —Quitale la bolsa. —Ordena el azabache antes de que los dos se tiren sobre el pelirrojo cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Grrr~!

— ¡Es por tu bien!

— ¡Suelta la bolsa!

Un nudo humano fue lo que vio, la pequeña canina robotica al momento de abrir la puerta.

— ¿...? —Los tres chicos detienen su pelea mirando a Candy.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando no estas y no pones orden. —Dice Makoto levantandose de lo mas normal.

— ¿¡Que!? —Sueltan los dos restantes aun sentados en el piso, comenzando a quejarse.

— ¡Ya basta! —Candy grita a todo pulmon, llamando su atencion. —La Profesora...amm...

Los tres la miran esperando a que termine la oracion.

—La Profesora~... Perdio los trajes.

— ¿¡Que!? —Gritan nuevamente, la perrita señala la ventana, por esta se podian ver a las PowerPuff Girls, jugando y usando sus trajes.

—Este color me queda bien. —Dice Bubbles admirando sus prendas.

—Esta cosa tiene su olor, que asco. —Aclara la azabache con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, pero con cara de desagrado.

—Me siento ridicula en cierta forma. —Afirma la de ojos rosas.

— ¿¡Que creen que estan haciendo, mocosas!? —Gritaron desde el ventanal, claramente furiosos.

— ¡Ups! Nos descubrieron. —Bubbles lleva su mano a su boca, imitando un acto de sorpresa.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos. —Aclara Buttercup antes de que las tres salgan corriendo, sin parar de reir.

— ¡Regresen! -Grita Makoto seguido de los dos restantes.

— ¡Pagaran por esto! —El siguiente grito fue por parte del azabache.

— ¡A ustedes no les gustaria que les robemos sus faldas!

— ¿¡Que-que!? —Habla sorprendida, la Profesora.

—Se llevaron los trajes. —Vuelve a repetir, el pelirrojo.

—Y no podemos recuperarlos, ¿como rayos las alcanzariamos sin poder volar? —Aclara Kojiro con los brazos cruzados. La Profesora rie victoriosa, llamando la atencion de los tres.

—Sabia que esta informacion ayudaria en esta ocasion. —Los Rowdys solo la miran confundidos.

_Unos minutos mas tarde_

— ¿Y que se supone que es esta ropa? —Pregunta Makoto incredulo, mirando su ropa, al igual que los otros.

Su ropa consistia en una remera de mangas largas algo suelta de sus respectivos colores solo que tenian una franja negra en medio, con unos pantalones iguales a los de sus trajes y con unas zapatillas negras con algunos detalles en blanco.

—Son sus trajes de respuesto. —Aclara la Profesora, sonriendo orgullosa.

—Estoy comenzando a extrañar mi horrible chaqueta. —Confieza "Bacteria".

—Esta ropa me pica. — "Bandido" estira la remera algo incomodo.

—Podria haberse esforzado mas con el diseño, solo digo, Profesora. —Habla "Bajeza".

—No se si me parece, pero estan mas maleducados que de costumbre. —Aclara la mujer con una gota en la cabeza.

Los tres la miran con mala cara:

-Sus contrapartes robaron sus trajes.

-Sus trajes de repuesto eran incomodos.

Todo eso da un resultado negativo. O simplemente era el resultado de un mundo alternativo.

.

_Mientras eso ocurria_

.

Se podia ver a las chicas corriendo por las veredas de la ciudad.

— ¡Chicos! —Se escucha desde un auto. El trio de chicas se detiene, mirando el vehiculo que se detuvo a su lado. —Al fin los encuentro. ¡Rapido! ¡La entrevista empezara pronto. —La alcaldesa que siempre cubria su rostro con una tablet. Agarra la muñeca de "Boomer" tironeandola hasta meterlo al auto.

Se movieron una por una hasta entrar todas en la parte de atras.

—Recuerden, sera una entrevista en vivo y en directo, asi que por favor, sean educados. —Pide la Alcaldesa Bello con una voz tranquila y serena.

Parpadeo un poco.— ¿Entrevista? —Pregunta Blossom al aire, con un rostro inocente pero al razonar sus palabras sonrie con maldad.

—El boton 32; Tiene un dispositivo para disparar discos, el boton 33... —Siguio con su explicacion mientras los tres rowdys estaban sentados en el suelo chocando sus espaldas, durmiendo.

En lo que eso sucedia, la canina robotica cambiaba de canal algo aburrida.

.

_En la tele_

.

— ¡Aqui como invitados especiales los RowdyRuff Boys Z! -Anuncia el conductor.

— ¿¡Disculpa!? —Gritan de la nada los tres chicos, asustando a Candy.

En la pantalla aparecen los "Rrb", el azul estaba arreglandose el cabello, como toda una modelo, el "rowdy" verde sonreia coqueta con sus manos en las rodillas y el lider tenia sus manos en el cuello guiñando un ojo.

— ¡V-Vaya! ¡Parece que nuestros heroes sacaron su lado femenino!

— ¡Noooo! —Gritan antes de apretar uno de los botones del traje y salir volandos del laboratorio, mientras la canina los miraba aturdida.

—Y el boton 42 es para...

—La siguiente pregunta es para: ¡Boomer! Responde, muchos de sus fans afirman que los tres heroes son muy guapos, pero aun asi preguntan; ¿Como haces para mantenerte tan lindo?

Bubbles sonrie maliciosa antes de guiñar un ojo.— ¡Eso es muy facil! Siempre estoy arreglandome, esta linda cara de bebe no se hace de la noche a la mañana.

Se podian escuchar unas risillas que venian desde las luces del escenario.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Se queja el rubio mirando a sus amigos molesto.— ¡Ni siquiera me dedico a eso!

—Entonces, Butch, dicen que eres el mas callado y serio de los tres, dinos, ¿por que?

—Sencillo, no pienso en nada, solo pongo mi cara seria para aparentar entender lo que ocurre. —Responde el rowdy verde sin mucha importancia.

— ¡Te cerrare la boca, mocosa! —Los chicos restantes lo detienen, ya que el azabache estaba apunto de tirarse sobre la chica.

— ¡No se le pega a una chica! -Le recuerdan.

—Entonces, Brick —Llama el conductor algo confundido.— Siento que emanas un dulce olor a rosas, ¿a que se debe?

—Me gusta oler como chica, como las novelas romanticas, los bombones y esas riquisimas galletas que como por las mañanas. —Contesta.

— ¡Te pasaste! —Grita el pelirrojo cayendo frente a la chica. A tal susto los ciudadanos corrieron a la salida, asustados.

— ¿Acaso me equivoco, rojito? —Pregunta acercandose a él, con sus manos en la cintura.

— ¡Escucha bien moco-! —Se detiene quedandose callado. Blossom se le queda mirando, al igual que los otros.— Que dulce aroma de rosas... —Suelta mirandola aturdido y levemente sonrojado, causando que ella tambien tenga un rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿¡Es una broma!? —Reacciona Butch al escuchar la tonteria que habia dicho. Solo ese grito fue suficiente para causar que todos reaccionaran, las chicas salieron volando del lugar.

— ¡Tras ellas! —Ordena Brick antes de que los tres precionaran un boton causando que los propulsores de sus zapatos se activaran.

Solo fue cuestion de tiempo para ver estelas cruzar por el cielo, parecia una guerra entre ellas.

— ¡Ya me tienen hasta el moño! —Afirma Blossom frenando para hacerle frente al igual que las otras dos. Lanza unos boomerang de energia hacia el pelirrojo.

—Buen intento, pero yo conozco mis propios ataques. —Aclara antes de apartarse de su punteria.

— ¡Un regalito para ti! —Bubbles lanza unas bolas de electricidad.

Boomer sonrie recibiendo el impacto sin causarse ni un solo daño. —Por accidente descubri que la electricidad no me hace daño. —Guiña un ojo sonriendo victorioso.

Buttercup toca algunas notas en su flauta pero el horrible sonido que producian las notas no le causaron daños al azabache, el cual sonrio malicioso.

Las chicas se aterran abrazandose, asustadas.

— ¿Miedo? Es el comienzo apenas. —Los tres empiezan a precionar todos los botones lanzando cualquier cosa.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! —Gritan antes de recibir los impactos.

Una nube de polvo se levanto cubriendo a las tres chicas. Al momento de que este se disolvio, no habia nada.

— ¿¡Pero que!? —Sueltan antes de notar que las tres chicas reian paradas frente a una tienda de ropa cerrada, estas solo entraron al local.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! —Brick estaba al punto de explotar de rabia.

Los tres vuelan directo a la ventana rompiendola en pedazos, sin importales mucho. Para luego recibir unos besos voladores.

— ¡Ugh! —Comienzan a limpiarse la cara con mucho asco. Escuchando las risas de fondo.

—Estos trajes son fabulosos. —Aclara Bubbles sonriendo.

— ¡Hay vamos! Ni siquiera parecen niñas.  
—Boomer la mira con cansacio.

—Y yo siempre estoy sudando en esa cosa... —Aclara Brick causando que Blossom se alarme.

— ¿¡Que dices!? —La pelirroja se desespera con ganas de quitase el traje.

El azabache al notar su reaccion sonrie al momento de tener una idea.— ¿¡En serio!?  
—Dice para llamar la atencion.— Entonces yo tambien confesare algo. —Les guiña un ojo a sus amigos. —Esos zapatos tienen un inmundo olor a queso podrido.

Buttercup se sobresalta resistiendose a quitarse los zapatos.

Boomer sonrie al entender. — ¡Ya que estamos! Tal vez te interese saber que me limpio los mocos con esa chaqueta. —Anuncia causando que Bubbles le de un ataque de nervios.

—Aun creo que tiene olor de traspiracion.

—Recuerdo que un monstruo me vomito la otra vez, de seguro tiene olor todavia.

—La otra vez me cai en un charco de barro.

— ¡Son asquerosos! —Gritan antes de que desesperadamente se quitaran los trajes.

Los tres chicos sintieron sus rostros arder, al notar que sucedia...

— ¡No miren! —Gritan las tres chicas antes de quitarse las ultimas prendas, dandoles una buena cachetada a su respectivo contraparte.

— ¡Lo lograron! ¿Eh? ¿Que les paso en la cara? —Pregunta Candy mirandolos curiosa.

—No hablaremos de eso. —Dicen rojitos con la marca de la bofetada en la mejilla.

—Hablando de eso, pasaron una nueva noticia sobre ustedes. —Candy sonrie maliciosa. Los tres la miran cin descinfianza. —Ahora la ciudad los conoce como... ¡Los Chicos Coquetos!

— ¡Nooo! ¡Pagaran por esto! —Gritan completamente derrotados y avergonzados.

* * *

.

* * *

Adelantos del siguiente capitulo:

Disfrutando del calor

¡Iremos a la playa! ¡Iremos a la playa! ¿Otro monstruo? ¡No dejaremos que nos arruinen el dia! ¿Las powerPuff estan aqui? No es que lo crea pero algo tienen de diferente... ¿Podria ser que estan menos desagradables?

**Dejen Reviews**

**Los leo Luego!**

**Byee!**


	10. Chapter 10 Disfrutando del Calor

_**Holaaaaa! Esta vez me tarde menos! Todo porque escribo en el celular xD Jajajaja, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo!**_

* * *

**PRESENTACION! (Con musica de Intro xD )**

**"Disfrutando del Calor"**

— ¡Nos vamos a la playa! ¡Nos vamos a la playa! ¡Nos vamos a la playa! ¡Nos vamos a la playa!

La Profesora rie divertida al escuchar el canturreo de los tres chicos. —Me recuerdan a mi hija. —Susurra para si misma, mirando la carretera.

— ¿Tienes una hija? —Pregunta el pelirrojo causando que la Profesora pierda el control del vehiculo consiguiendo que los chicos se cayeran de sus asientos.

— ¡Lo siento! —La Profesora vuelve a conducir algo tensa sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

— ¡Quitate rubio!

— ¡Estoy atorado!

— ¡Quitense de mi espalda! —Kojiro se levanta quitandose a los dos restantes de encima, estos dos caen sobre el asiento.  
— ¿Por que no nos lo dijo? —Pregunta curioso.

—No parecia necesario, ella esta en un viaje de estudios, en Bolivia, siempre se intereso en la flora y fauna. —Explica sin apartar la vista del camino.

— ¿Cuando volvera? —Pregunta el rubio mientras a su lado estaba Candy durmiendo.

—Se fue poco antes de que pasara todo esto. —Dice mirando los cinturones solo unos segundos antes de seguir con el camino.

—Estonces, ¿la conoceremos? —Pregunta Hotaru.

—Tal vez. —Dice sonriendo.

Candy se levanta sorprendiendo a los chicos. Comienza a caminar en dos patas como un robot descompuesto. —Detecto rayos negros. —Dice sonambula. —RowdyRuff Boys los necesitamos... —Vuelve a caer soñolienta.

Los chicos se miran algo aturdidos, la Profesora detiene el vehiculo. — ¿¡Que estan esperando!? —La Profesora los saca del vehiculo casi tirandolos al suelo.

— ¡Tranquila! —Los tres sacan sus comunicadores.

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

— ¡The RowdyRuff Boys Z!

Volaron a lo alto buscando al causante de sus problemas.

—Que molesto. —Butch refunfuñe claramente aburrido.

—Al parecer el monstruo esta en la playa.—Afirma Brick mirando su comunicador.

.  
_Unos minutos antes_  
.

La chica se acerco a la orilla de la playa escuchando el sonido de las olas, aspirando ese olor a agua salada, que daba a un ambiente relajante.

—No entiendo porque nos hizo venir aqui.  
—Aclara la chica cruzandose de brazos.

—Calma Buttercup. —Pide la Lider mirando el mar al igual que ella.— ¿Que tanto lees tu? —Voltea a ver a la otra chica a su lado, que leia interesada en una revista de modas.

—Estas revistas tienen buenos consejos...  
—Se acerca a ellas. —Tal vez podriamos cambiar un poco nuestro estilo.

— ¿Y por que lo haria? —Contrataca la Power rosa, antes de mirarse en el reflejo del agua. Su moño estaba muy maltratado y su cabello, realmente merecia un poco de tratamiento, ni hablar de su ropa, ya comenzaba a molestarse de usar siempre la misma.

—Aunque diga que es verdad, no hay forma de que puedas hacer algo con "esto"  
—Uso ese termino para señalarse a si misma, a diferencia de la Power rosa, su ropa estaba mas maltratada, su cabello estaba practicamente arruinado, aunque no lo admita, podria mejorar un poco en su apariencia.

—Bueno, si no quieren no hagan nada. —Pero por mi parte, estoy cansada de usar esta ropa, hay tantos diseños geniales que me gustaria probar, y estoy cansada de estas coletas, me gustaria que mi cabello este mas ondulado y un poco mas corto.  
—Se toca el cabello, el cual estaba sujeto a unos moños celestes, estaba largo hasta sus hombros, algo ondulado.

Toda esa pelea era observada por esa sombra siniestra que causaba problemas.

—La carnada ya esta colocada... —Advierte antes de que un sujeto con un sombrero de hechicero con una gran capa cubriendolo se elevara al aire para luego desaparecer en un polvo oscuro y siniestro.

La arena se levanto causando que las chicas se cubrieran con sus brazos, para no recibir el impacto de arena en sus rostros.

— ¿Hechicero? —Blossom se le queda viendo algo aturdida. El mencionado solo gira en su lugar causando que unos pentagramas oscuros se reflejen en el suelo, de estos salen unos tentaculos, que atraparon a las tres chicas. Que chillaban del dolor, la Lider abre apenas sus ojos, soportando el dolor que le causaba eso, al ver la sombra de su ama, sentia una enorme presion en su pecho, una rabia interna se apodero de ella.

— ¿¡Que rayos pasa!? —Justo en el momento preciso, hicieron aparicion nuestros queridos heroes.

— ¿Son las PowerPuff Girls? —El azabache mira con atencion a las chicas que esos tentaculos tenian.

—Parece que estan en apuros. —Dice el Lider riendo un poco. Esto causa que la pelirroja desvie la mirada claramente enojada, pero no paso tanto, al momento en el que sintio como el tentaculo dejo de aprisionarla, para luego caer en brazos de su contraparte.— ¡Salvada! —Bromea sonriendole despreocupado.

La chica de ojos rosas se le queda mirando algo aturdida, sintiendo su corazon latir rapido, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de sus ojos carmesi.

Despues de unos minutos los heroes aterrizaron con sus respectivos contrapartes en sus brazos. Un poco mas lejos de ellos, se podia ver al Hechicero teniendo un ataque de corto circuito, cortecia de Boomer.

—Un simple "Gracias" no estaria mal. —Dijo Kojiro, ya se habian destransformado, ya les daba igual si ellas sabian quienes eran.

Las chicas solo se mantenian calladas mirandolos sin saber que decir. Solo podian sentir sus mejillas arder y su corazon latir muy rapido, sin mencionar esa calidez tan extraña que las oprimia al estar cerca de ellos. Sin decir nada salieron corriendo, para sorpresa de los tred chicos que claramente no entendian nada de lo que pasaba.  
.

**_Con las Chicas_**  
.

Se detuvieron al notar que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

— ¿Que...acaba...de...pasar...? —Pregunta Buttercup confundida y respirando agitada.

—Estoy...pensando...—Aclara la rubia aun con sus mejillas ruborizadas sin poder quitarse al chico de ojos zafiro de la cabeza.

Blossom solo se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido, sin creer que sea verdad lo que estaba en su mente, hasta que finalmente se decidio por hablar.

—Me gusta... —Pronuncia llamando la atencion de las otras chicas.

— ¿¡Lo admites tan facilmente!? —Grita la azabache sonrojada.

—Aun asi eso no cambia nada y lo sabes. Ademas, a mi tambien me gusto, pero no podemos hacer nada. Ella...

Bubbles no termino la oracion ya que la pelirroja la interrumpio.

— ¡Her nos uso de carnada! ¡Ya no podemos confiar en ella! —Deja en claro, causando que Bubbles quede asustada y que Buttercup la mire seria.— Ademas, si lo piensan bien, ya saben quienes fueron los unicos que nos salvaron a pesar de los problemas que les causamos.

—Es cierto... —La rubia cierra los ojos con expresion seria.— ¡Estamos enamoradas!  
—Grita a todo pulmon, causando que un gran sonrojo se apodere de las otras chicas restantes.— Entonces, si ya estamos por nuestra cuenta no hay nada de que temer, ¿no? —Las mira sonriendo. —Valemos nosotras, y nadie mas.

— ¿A que quieres llegar? —Pregunta la azabache algo cansada.

— ¡Quiero que Hotaru-kun sea mi novio!  
—Anuncia conpletamente decidida.

— ¿¡No estas exagerando!? —Grita Buttercup al escuchar la tonteria de su amiga.

—Ese sentimiento que me hizo tener cuando estaba en sus brazos... Nunca me habia sentido asi. —Aclara recordando ese momento. —Quiero que él solo sea para mi.

—Opino igual que Miyako. —Momoko se acerca a ellas. —Si queremos algo con ellos... tendremos que cambiar de bando.

—Yo nunca dije que me gustara ese idiota.

La azabache siente su rostro arder, al ver las caras de sus amigas que claramente la criticaban con la mirada.

— ¿Asi que ustedes son las PowerPuff Girls? —Pregunta alcaldesa que aparecio a un metro de ellas.

— ¿Srta. Bello? —Las chicas la miran algo confundidas.

—No pude evitar escuchar su conversacion. Asi que se cambiaran de bando solo por los Rowdys, ¿no? —Las chicas solo se quedan calladas mirandola algo sonrojadas. —Si me permiten, puedo ayudarlas con eso.

Las PowerPuff se miran entre ellas algo confundidas.

.  
**_Con los Chicos_**  
.

— ¡El ultimo paga el helado! —Grita Makoto corriendo hacia el agua seguido de los otros dos.

—Kojiro paga el helado. —Hotaru sonrie victorioso.

— ¡Tu llegaste detras de mi! —El azabache con su pistola de agua comienza a mojarle la cara, causando que se ahogara con el agua salada.

— ¡Hey! —Se cubre con la mano escupiendo el agua y tosiendo.

Kojiro sonrie malicioso antes de que el pelirrojo lo empujara por sorpresa causando que se caiga de cara al agua, mientras escuchaba las risas del rubio.

Al rato sale el ojíverde del agua tosiendo agua.— ¡Esto es la guerra! —Afirma antes de comenzar a tirarle agua al pelirrojo. Hotaru corre hacia la orilla para agarrar un balde con globos de agua, comienza a tirar los globos estrellandolos contra sus amigos. Es demasiado decir que se armo una guerra.

Cuando consideraron la guerra un empate se tiraron en la arena respirando agitados completamente agotados.

— ¿Quien quie-...quiere un h-helado? —Pregunta Makoto respirando agitado.

— Yoo~ —Levanta apenas el brazo para luego volver a tirarlo al suelo levantando un poco de arena.

—Estoy... de acuerdo... con Hotaru. —Kojiro suelta un suspiro relajando su respiracion.

Despues de unos minutos se levantan con pereza caminando hasta la heladeria. Se habian puesto una remera de sus respectivos colores, ya que no podian entrar sin remera.

— ¡Buenos dias amigo! —Saluda Hotaru energetico.

—Un helado de chocolate, otro de limon y dulce de leche. —Pide el pelirrojo por los tres, en eso escuchan la puerta abrirse...

Solo por pura curiosidad voltearon a ver la puerta quedando algo aturdidos...

Momoko se quedo mirando al pelirrojo que la miraba de arriba a abajo, ella solo sonrie con un leve rubor casi notable.

Ella tenia un moño nuevo, alto y espongoso, su cabello ya estaba lacio y su flequillo era recto y ya no en puntas. Usaba una falda de jeans roja, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias blancas. Makoto logra sentir ese aroma a rosas que la caracterizaba.

Hotaru miraba a Miyako la cual tenia el cabello mas ondulado en coletas. Usaba un vestido celeste claro con unas sandalias de bailarina con tacon.

Por su parte, Kojiro no podia apartar la mirada de Kaoru. Ella ahora usaba una gorra de jeans gris, con adornos en amarillo y verde. Tenia unos shorts verde oscuro y una pupera verde claro y zapatillas de convers grises.

Las chicas le sonrien antes de pasar a sus lados, retiran sus helados antes de volver a irse, dejando atras a los chicos.

—Wwwaaaaawwww~ —Sueltan completamente "Flechados" suspirando idiotamente.

La Profesora estaba leyendo un libro cuando ve a los chicos con cara de tonto antes de que se tiren a la arena.— ¿Que pasa? —Pregunta confundida.

—Jamas crei que diria esto pero... el rosa es mi nuevo color favorito...

—Sus ojos parecen el cielo...

—Su aroma es de un dulce vainilla...

— ¿De que estan hablando? —Pregunta la Profesora sin comprender nada.

—Parece que los chicos tienen cara de idiotas.— Candy rie con gracia al verlos.

* * *

Loading...

~ Special Ending...~

* * *

**_Midnight Memories_**

Estaba un chico pelirrojo acostado en la cama, con sus manos en la cabeza, claramente aburrido. Por su parte estaba un rubio tirado en el piso armando un avion de papel, en otro lado se encontraba un azabache sentado en la silla junto al escritorio, hacia garabatos en la mesa.

Se escucha un largo y profundo suspiro por parte del de ojos carmesi, antes de que este se digne a prender la radio que estaba a su lado.

Las primeras tonadas inundaron la habitacion.

* * *

Desde un avion al nuevo hotel.

Apenas llegue, y nadie lo sabe.

* * *

Hotaru suelta un bufido antes de lanzar el avion y levantarse, causando que los presentes lo miren. Sonrie divertido antes de agarrar su campera de jeans negra, que convinaba perfectamente con sus jeans negros, y hacerle una seña a sus amigos.

* * *

De la entrada a la cocina se crea la gran fiesta.

La gente habla shhh... pero no la escuchas.

* * *

Sus dos amigos imitaron su accion, agarrando sus respectibas camperas antes de seguirlo afuera de la casa, dejando que las calles llenen sus oidos de los autos que pasaban y que la luz nocturna de la luna y de la ciudad sea la unica que les muestre el camino.

* * *

Se que esta mal,

Pero lo hago igual.

La multitud se junta en la calle de atras.  
A mi edad me se manejar.

* * *

Comienzan a correr por las calles de la noche, causando que los ciudadanos deban apartarse para que no los lleven por delante. Terminaron por llegar al parque, parando para descansar un poco.

* * *

Midnight Memories oh oh oh.

Nena tu y yo.  
Esta noche soy tuyo.

Dilo, dilo, dilo.  
Dilo.

Midnight Memories oh oh oh.

Nena, ¿donde vamos?  
No digas no.

Solo hazlo, hazlo.  
Hazlo.

* * *

Makoto sonrie malicioso antes de empujar al azabache a la fuente causando que caiga al agua. Sus risas no cesaron hasta que una mano lo arrastro a la fuente, aunque aun asi el ojirojo se llevo con el al rubio, cayendo los dos a la fuente junto a Kojiro.

* * *

1, 2, 3 Y empieza otra vez.

No mires atras.  
Solo sigueme.

* * *

Escurrieron sus ropas antes de disponerse a seguir caminando por la ciudad, sin importarles las caras raras con las que los miraban a la gente.

* * *

No se a donde voy, pero busco mi camino.

Se habla de lo mismo.  
Pero en un dia distinto.  
.

* * *

A escondidas se metieron en la cocina de un famoso restaurante, despues de un chamuzon hace falta comida para llenar los estomagos que no paraban de gruñir pidiendo alimento.

* * *

Se que esta mal,  
Pero lo hago igual.

La multitud se junta en la calle de atras.  
A mi edad me se manejar.

* * *

Al poco rato se podian ver como los tres salian disparados del lugar con comida de sobra cargada.

* * *

Midnight Memories oh oh oh.

Nena tu y yo.  
Esta noche soy tuyo.

Dilo, dilo, dilo.  
Dilo.

* * *

Los chefs con sus sartenes traban de encontrar a los chicos que robaron sus alimentos, mientras tanto, sobre el balcon de un edificio se podia ver a los tres chicos disfrutando de su cena.

* * *

Midnight Memories oh oh oh.

Nena, ¿donde vamos?  
No digas no.

Solo hazlo, hazlo.  
Hazlo.

* * *

No paso mucho para que empezaran a tirarse las sobras de comida entre ellos. Aun asi despues de comer, de un salto regresaron a la calle, para divertirse un poco mas.

* * *

Solo mis amigos y yo.

No importa lo que causemos.

Esta noche nos divertiremos oh oh oh.

* * *

La ciudad era muy grande para andar de turismo una noche, ¿por que no mejor volando?

* * *

No le busques la razon.

Solo deja llevar a tu corazon.  
No pretendo ahora parar.

* * *

No es necesario comentar que estaban dando piruetas y carrerad nocturnas, pasando y observando sus reflejos por el mar y ademas de jugar a las escondidas por las nuves.

* * *

Midnight Memories oh oh oh.

Nena tu y yo.  
Esta noche soy tuyo.

Dilo, dilo, dilo.  
Dilo.

* * *

Volaron nuevamente a la ciudad, pasando frente al balcon, donde aun habia restos de comida, por el restaurante, en el cual limpiaban el desastre que habian causado y por ultimo por el parque.

.  
Midnight Memories oh oh oh.

Nena, ¿donde vamos?  
No digas no.

Solo hazlo, hazlo.  
Hazlo.

* * *

Al ver el amanecer regresaron al cuarto del inicio, pretendiendo haber dormido durante toda la noche.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado!

Queria hacer un especial porque estamos a mitad de este fic! Este Ending podria ser como una parodia del Ending de las PPGZ "Madonaka no Door"

Espero sus reviews que si no notaron, les contesto asi que si tienen alguna duda no tarden en preguntarmelo!

Resumen del siguiente capitulo:

**"La llegada de Fuzzy"**

_¡Hola! ¡Soy Makoto! Como sabran, los rayos nos convirtieron en los RowdyRuff Boys Z, aunque somos unl desastre, nuestro trabajo causo que nos volvernos heroes, protegemos Nueva Saltadila... A pesar de destruir media ciudad en el progreso, jajaja, Pero, creo que nosotros no seremos los causantes de la resiente destruccion que se a causado, ¡Fuzzy a llegado!_

**_Los leo Luego!_**

**_Bye!_**


	11. Chapter 11 P1 La Llegada de Fuzzy

**_Hola! Disculpenme! Amm... siempre tengo una excusa pero siempre son asi jajaja... podría decirse que este nuevo 3 año no a sido como los anteriores, demasiadas cosas han ocurrido que me han descolocado de todo esto, no me sentia con la concentracion necesaria para seguir con los dibujos, historias, el comic... y buenoo, otra vez... disculpenme, tratare de ser mas rapida esta vez ^w^_**

* * *

Era un dia como todos en Nueva Saltadilla, la unica diferencia era que tres estelas de los colores conocidos, volaban de un lado a otro destruyendo la ciudad.

Se golpeaban entre ellos e incluso se lanzaban ataques, aveces sin exito de dar a su objetivo, agradeciendo al cielo, los ciudadanos lograron relajarse al notar como los héroes se dirijian al bosque para proseguir con lo que sea que sucedia.

Se detuvieron tras haber derrivado algunos pobres árboles. Las cosas se tensaron cuando los tres se miraron seriamente en pleno vuelo, cada uno preparando un ataque.

— ¡No disparen! ¡Sí lo hacen detonaré esto! —Gritaron los tres con tono determinado esperando a que liberen sus ataques preparados, observandose con odio mutuo.

.  
**PRESENTACIÓN! (Con música de intro xD )**

**"La Llegada de Fuzzy"**

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia, se sentia la tensión que se mantenía firme como el hielo, sus miradas no se apartaban de sus enemigos, nadie lograba entender esa guerra que estallo entre esos tres grandes amigos.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que estan haciendo!?

Detienen su defensa y ataques antes de mirar hacia abajo, estaba Candy y la Profesora, esta última estaba furiosa.

—Aah... Profesora... —Suelta Candy mientras sus orejas se movían.

— ¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¿¡Es una pelea de niños!? ¡Destruyeron media ciudad! ¡Una pelea entre ustedes no es razón para realizar una pelea a muerte!

— ¡Tranquila Profesora! —Butch sonríe despreocupado y con las manos en la nuca.

— ¡No nos estabamos peleando! —Aclará Boomer.

— ¡Estabamos jugando! —Brick sonríe despreocupado igual a los otros dos.

.  
**Loading...**  
.

— ¿¡Jugando!? —La mujer explota, asustando a los héroes.

.  
**_En el laboratorio_**  
.

— ¡Se supone que son los héroes de la ciudad! ¡No deben estar detrozando Nueva Saltadilla solo por diversión! —La Profesora caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Lo sentimos... —Dicen al mismo tiempo, con la cabeza agacha, sentados en el sofa.

— ¡Más les vale que lo sientan! ¿¡Qué creen que pensaran los ciudadanos de Nueva Saltadilla si ven a sus héroes destrozando la ciudad por diversión!? —Los chicos solo permanecen en silencio.

**_Por el Bosque._**

—No creí que sería tan malo... —Soltó el Líder, mientras estaban trepados en un árbol, el pelirrojo estaba recostado en la rama, con sus manos en la nuca, mientras miraba las hojas de las ramas moverse en vaíven.

—Bueno, tampoco podemos comparar romper un jarrón con tirar un edificio... —Hotaru estaba recargado en el tronco con sus brazos cruzados.

—Admite que no fue una gran idea "Líder".—Él de ojos verdes solo sonríe burlón, sentado en la rama mientras movía su pierna dejándola colgada.

— ¡No me vengas con eso, que tu también estabas de acuerdo en hacerlo! —El eco de su grito se sintío por todo el bosque, asustando algunos animales.

—Pero tu fuiste el que lo propuso. —Contraataca Kojiro, mientras el rubio soltaba un suspiro agotado.

—Chicos, peleando y echandose la culpa no cambiara nada. —Dice Hotaru siendo aun asi completamente ignorado por los otros dos, que tenían miradas de fuego.

La atención del de ojos zafíro fue captada por un arbusto a lo lejos, frunce ligeramente el ceño para tratar de saber lo que era, sin tener exito al hacerlo.

—Chicos... —Llama el rubio antes de mirarlos.— Oigan, Rowdys... —Makoto y Kojiro siguen discutiendo. —Olvídenlo. —Salta del árbol y camina sigilopsamente hasta el arbusto, cuando siente una presencia oscura. Saca su comunicador y se transforma.

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

Al ver al otro lado del arbusto, su cara cambia de una seria a una repugnante. El demonio era grande y literalmente gordo, su color era verde, sus labios muy gruesos, sus manos parecian de cangrejos las cuales sostenían un enorme sandwich, alargado.

— ¡Oye amigote! —Grita para llamar su atención.— ¿Te doy un consejo? —Lo señala con cierta burla.— ¡Ponte a dieta! ¡Y corre un poco! —Hace el gesto de como si corriera en el lugar.

— ¡Esos son dos consejos! —Mueve su gigante y alargado sandwich causando que Boomer tenga que saltarlo para que no se lo llevara puesto con él. —Y no dejare de comer por la opinión de un debilucho como tu. —Esta vez el rubio flexiona su espalda para atras, evitando un golpe directo en su cabeza. El gran monstruo comienza a dar gigantes pisotones, haciendo que la tierra temblara a cada golpe.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —Grita sin exito alguno mientras se tambaleaba en el suelo. Se eleba al aire y comienza a volar sin parar de seguirlo. —Supongo que estoy por mi cuenta otra vez, esos dos no pararán hasta que explote un árbol.

Al afirmar esa última oración solo quedo seguir al monstruo que no paraba de dar largos y estruendosos pisotones.

— ¿En serio esos dos no escuchan estos colapsos? —Pregunta al aire sin comprender mucho la situación. El monstruo era real, podía notarse las gigantes huellas profundas que dejaba a su paso. Y si esto no era real, su mente solo estaba enloqueciendo. Por una vez, pensaba en la ídea de tener equizofrenía, o simplemente los gritos de sus amigos eran tan fuertes que dejaban a oidos sordos la persecusión que se llevaba a cabo.

Suelta un largo suspiro, negando con su cabeza, a veces no comprendía a sus amigos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir un golpe directo en su cabeza. Se detiene un momento y toca su cabello.

— ¡Agh! ¡Oye, giganton! Aparta ese sandwich de mi! —Grita, quitandose la mostaza que se le había quedado en el pelo.

— ¡Vaya champiñones! ¡Ya me ah vuelto a dar hambre! —Grita, despúes de haberse tragado completamente lo que quedaba del sandwich. Boomer parpadea un par de veces algo aturdido.

—Y pensaba que Makoto era el glotón... ¡Este se pasa! —Avisa al aire, antes de sobresaltarse al notar que el monstruo se dirigia a la ciudad.— ¡Oye! ¿¡A donde creés que vas!?

**_Mientras tanto._**

No se oía nada, solo apenas el sonido que realizaba sus respiraciones. Se notaba como cada vez fruncían más el ceño, mientras se miraban fijamente.

BEEP... BEEP

— ¡Ja! ¡Parpadeaste! ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tu lo hisiste! ¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yo gané!

**_Por otro lado_**

— ¿¡Por qué rayos no contestan!? —Boomer sigue marcando en su comunicador, mientras se podían ver los destrosos que causaba el demonio glotón.

— Piedra, papel o tijera. —Dos puños se veían moverse de arriba a abajo antes de hacer una forma exacta.

— ¡Gane otra vez! —Dice Kojiro sonriendo triunfante.

— ¡Aún no terminamos!

— ¡Boys! —Grita el rubio apareciendo de -quien sabe donde- logrando sobresaltar a sus amigos. — ¿¡Qué rayos estan haciendo!? —Es la primera vez que lo veían tan molesto, y bañado en mostaza, con algunos que otros condimentos. — ¿¡No escuchan ese sonido!? —Aprieta un botón en su comunicador.

BEEP... BEEP...

—No se si lo recuerdan, pero por si acaso, se los dire... ¡Ese sonido advierte de que atacan la ciudad, ¿saben?! —Grita completamente desquiciado. — ¡Hace como unos 15 min. que trato de comunicarme con ustedes! ¡No es suficiente con que ese monstruo destruya la ciudad! ¡Si no que tambien quería comerme! —Extiende los brazos, dejando que el tomate y varios litros de mostaza caigan de sus brazos al piso.

—Aah... eso explica los condimentos... —Susurra Makoto para sí mismo, rodando los ojos con cierta burla.

— ¡Makoto! —El pelirrojo se sobresalta.— ¿¡Acaso no eres el Líder!? ¡Tu querías ser un héroe en primer lugar! En cierta forma, no me sorprende que seamos algo idiotas haciedonos pasar por héroes. —Boomer termina por cruzarse de brazos.

Kojiro rié, despues de tanto rato, hizo notar su presencia con una sarcastica risa.

—Si somos tan malos siendo héroes, supongo que seríamos peores siendo villanos, ¿no? —Sacó un tema, muy fuera de lugar con lo que ocurría pero...

—Hmp... Nunca lo ví de esa forma. —El de ojos zafiro, tenía una pose pensativa, mirando al cielo, como sí se imaginara algo.

— ¿¡Tan rápido te calmaste!? —Critica Makoto aturdido, mientras las goras de mostaza caían de su cabello rubio. Sacude un poco su cabeza antes de pensarlo mejor. —Siendo honesto... me cuesta imaginarnos a nosotros como villanos. Supongo porque somos héroes.

— ¡Tienes razón! —Dice Boomer energético con sus manos en la nuca.— ¿Verdad, Kojiro?

— ¿Kojiro? —Llaman los dos al notar que tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que pensaba.

El azabache abre los ojos, mirandolos seriamente. —Mi cabeza imagino algo raro...

— ¿Que cosa? —Pregunta Boomer algo confundido y curioso.

—Parecía una dimensión paralela, las chicas eran las heroínas y nosotros eramos los villanos creados por un mono con un cono en la cabeza... —Explica con un tono relajado.

.  
**Loading...**  
.

—Deja de tomar tanto cafe en la mañana—  
Pide el rubio,con una gota en la cabeza.

Por su parte Makoto comienza a reir. —Gran imaginación Kojiro, ¿qué sigue? ¿Fuímos creados con bellos de naríz? —Dice con sarcasmo.

—Quien sabe... —Kojiro saca su comunicador, dejando el suspenso en sus palabras.

* * *

_**Eso es todo! Me pondre a escribir ahora, no prometo cuando lo subire, espero que pronto.**_

**_Dejen REVIEWS!_**

**_Los leo Luego!_**

**_Bye!_**


	12. Chapter 11 P2 Pequeños Traviesos

_**Holaaa! Perdón la tardanza!**_

* * *

Se podían escuchar unos ronquidos provenir desde atras del salón, bien al fondo. Unas risillas se hicieron presentes, mientras un rubio seguía durmiendo sin importarle mucho el hecho de estar en plena clase, babeando su pupitre.

—Disculpe, joven Kinomoto. —Llama la Profesora, algo molesta, aun así el chico no daba señales de vida.

El azabache, que estaba al lado de su amigo, se inclina un poco, acercandose al pupitre del rubio y le da un zape, antes de volver a acomodarse en su lugar. Esta acción logro que toda la clase riera.

— ¿Q-Qu-Qué-Qué? ¿Perdí? —Dice incorporandose, mirando a todos lados, con unas notables ojeras, suelta un largo bostezo, sobandose los ojos.

—Joven Kinomoto, me imagino que se a quedado hasta tarde estudiando, ya que esta tan cansado. —La Profesora habla acercandose al mencionado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estudiar? ¿Qué es es- ? ¡Auch! —Makoto le había tirado el cuaderno justo en la frente, dejando en claro que tenía que callarse.

—Sí es así, dime la función que cumple nuestro sistema respiratorio. —Pide la Profesora, sonriendo.

— ¿...? —Se le queda mirando confundido y sin saber que contestar excepto... — ¿Respirar?

La Profesora suelta un largo suspiro cansada.— Si llega a ponerme eso en el examen. Le advierto que reprobara el trimestre. Para que sepa, joven Kinomoto. El funcionamiento adecuado del Sistema Respiratorio se relaciona con dos condiciones básicas. La primera es la renovación periódica del aire dentro de los pulmones, lo que asegura que ese aire contenga en todo momento una buena concentración de oxígeno.

Hotaru solo se le queda mirando mientras cada palabra que iba diciendo comenzaba a traducirse a un idioma extraterrestre que no lograba entender.

—La segunda es el aporte de sangre a los pulmones a través de una enorme cantidad de capilares sanguíneos. Solo si estas condiciones se cumplen, podra llevarse a cabo el intercambio de oxígeno y de dióxido de carbono entre el aire contenido en los pulmones y la sangre. ¿Se entendio?

Loading...

— ¿Eeh? —Suelta Hotaru despertandose, causando que todos vuelvan a reir.— Estoy seguro que no dimos eso todavía.

— ¿En serio? Lo dice el que se duerme en clase. —Se cruza de brazos. El rubio esconde su rostro entre sus brazos y el pupitre.

—En realidad Profesora, nunca dimos el Sistema Respiratorio. —Aclara Makoto, revisando su carpeta.

El rubio de un salto se reincorpora en el asiento, sonriendo triunfante y apuntando hacia la Profesora. — ¡Viste, Profeeeee~ ! —El sobresalto que realizo fue tan exagerado, que se cayo al suelo con la silla.

Kojiro y Makoto solo ruedan los ojos con un claro rostro de; "Sabía que eso pasaría", a diferencia de los demas que reían sin parar, a excepción de los dos mencionados.

—Bueno, en ese caso le debo una disculpa, joven Kinomoto. —La Profesora junta sus manos, relajada y serena. —Anóten. —Los estudiantes sacan sus apuntes, listos para escribir. Mientras que Hotaru se levantaba con algunas estrellas dando vueltas en su cabeza. —El jueves que viene, 30/06 es el examen del Sistema Respiratorio, por favor, estudien chicos. —La Profesora levanta sus cosas al notar que ya era la hora de irse a casa. —Sí necesitan que les explique algo, estoy toda la semana, así que solo vayan a buscarme y les dire lo que no entiendan.

— ¡Gracias Profee~ ! —Agradece una chica de ojos violetas, sonriendo aliviada.

—Calma... —Sonríe con ciertos nervios, su amiga, esta tenía los ojos esmeralda.

En ese momento, atras de ellas, se podía ver a los Rowdys salir del salón.

—Sabes que reprobaras si sigues durmiendo en clases, ¿no? —Habla Kojiro, mirándolo serio.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Pregunta sin darle importancia, mirando las notas que tenía en un cuaderno.

— ¿A qué te refíeres con; "y qué" ? —Le reprocha nuevamente algo molesto. Makoto le arranca de las manos el cuaderno y comienza a leerlo.

— ¿Esta es esa...? —Suelta sorprendido.

— ¿Advertencia de materias reprobadas? —Completa el azabache, el de ojos azules comienzas a alejarse lentamente...

— ¡Hotaru! —  
.

**PRESENTACIÓN! (Con musica de Intro xD)**

**"Pequeños Traviesos"**

.

—No se porque se enojan tanto. —Reclama Hotaru caminando, un poco mas adelante de ellos, despreocupado, con sus manos en la nuca.

— ¿Acasó no te importa? —Pregunta Makoto. El rubio se da vuelta, sin dejar de caminar, lo mira un rato, antes de volver su vista al frente.

—...—Kojiro se cruza de brazos, deteniendose, ya que había luz verde en el semáforo. Mira fijamente al rubio antes de decir. — ¿A tus padres no les importa?

Makoto se sorprende antes esa pregunta, nunca se le había cruzado eso por la cabeza. No era de extrañarse, siempre nombraba a su abuelo... Pero... ¿y sus padres? El joven Akamiya solo se queda mirando a su amigo, esperando una respuesta.

—Estan de viaje. —Responde algo cortante, con ese simple tono, dejo en claro que no quería hablar de ese tema.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu abuelo? —Esa nueva pregunta volvió a salir de los labios del azabache.

" ¿Acaso no siente una misera pena? " Piensa Makoto algo inquieto.

—Solo le digo que mejoraré. —Responde sin pensarlo demasiado.

— ¿Cuándo? —Vuelve a preguntar aun molesto, causando que Hotaru se enoje más.

—Ya, se calman. —Interviene Makoto. En eso la luz cambia a rojo y cruzan la calle, sin decir una palabra. Había una alta tensión, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Mejor callar antes de empeorar la situación.

.  
_Mientras tanto._  
.

Una sombra oscura presencia toda aquella escena, riendo divertida. Se queda mirándolos pensativa hasta que se fueron por las calles de Nueva Saltadilla, en eso junto a ellos pasa unos niños jugando con ramas y con unas remeras atadas en sus espaldas simulando ser sus capas de "Héroes". Sonrié complacida, antes de desaparecer.

.  
_Volviendo con los Rowdys_  
.

Su cara se iluminó al ver la mesa completa llena de comidas.

—Es... mucha... ¡Comida! —Grita Makoto.

Los dos restantes al escucharlo voltean a verlo curiosos.

—Papas...arroz...hamburguesas... albondigas... pulpitos... voy a llorar. —Afirma antes de salir disparado hacia la comida, pero antes de poder acercarse al inmenso pavo, una mano lo agarra de su chaqueta, impidiendole su cometido.

—Aún no. —Advierte la Profesora, mientras Makoto agitaba sus brazos desesperado por comer.

— ¿Por qué tanta comida Profesora? —Pregunta Hotaru curioso.

—Kelly llegara mañana. Así que estoy cocinando. —Aclará.

— ¿Acaso le encanta la comida? —Pregunta Kojiro riendo divertido al ver a Makoto luchando por darle un mordisco a una hamburguesa.

—No... pero cuando estoy nerviosa, cocino.

—Dejelo comer entonces. —El rubio hace una ademan de manos mirando a Makoto. Aunque siendo honesto, le parecia muy gracioso ver al supuesto líder de los Rowdys, patalear y hacer puchero.

—Aún no. Tenemos invitadas. —Con esa oración, el pelirrojo dejo de luchar y voltea a mirarla curioso, igual que los otros.

— ¿Invitadas? —En eso unas sombras se acercan a la puerta del laboratorio.

—Sí, fue a pedido de la alcaldesa. Dijo que son unas chicas encantadoras. —Sonríe alegre. Suena el timbre y la Profesora se va corriendo.

— ¿No les parece que a veces es rara? —Pregunta Hotaru mirando la puerta por la que se había ido. Los otros dos se encojen de hombros.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

—Solo queria un trozo de comida. —Makoto tenía una cara de desesperación y fracaso, mientras los otros dos tenían una gotita en la cabeza. Sacan sus comunicadores y se transforman.

La sombra sonríe complacida antes de mandar unas particulas voladoras hacia los manjares de la mesa.

— ¡Vámonos Brick! —Butch agarraba al pelirrojo de la chaqueta, tironeando de esta. Mientras el de ojos rojos corría en su lugar tratando de llevarse una pata de pavo.

— ¡Solo una probada! —Pide sin dejar de pelear.

—Un poco no le haría daño a nadie... ademas... —Boomer mira la comida. —Se ve delicioso...

Se miran entre todos y antes de que pasara un milesimo segundo, ya se encontraban atragantandose con la comida. La sombra rie con gracia.

...Habían caído justo en su trampa...

Una niebla oscura los rodea, en ese preciso momento entra la Profesora.

— ¡Chicos! Saluden a-... —No vío a nadie, solo estaban...

— ¿Rowdys? —Preguntan las tres chicas algo aturdidas, había unos pequeños niños comiendo sin parar.

— ¡Quiero más! —Grita un pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¡Yo tambien! —Gritan los otros dos.

— ¿¡Pero que paso!? —Grita la Profesora.

La pelirroja escucha una risa provenir entre las sombras.

—Her... —Suelta seria, antes de ver al trío nuevamente.

— ¿¡Qué les paso!? ¡Se ven...! ¡Se ven...! —Parece que a la Profesora tendra un ataque.

—Tranquila Profesora, sí estoy en lo cierto, esto es causa del polvo negro, seguro que algunas particulas se habran instalado en la comida. —Empieza a explicar Momoko, con una mano en su mentón. —Y cuando ellos la probaron se habran convertido en niños.

— ¡Se ven...! ¡Se ven...!

—No creo que dure mucho, cálmese... —Pide Miyako mirando con cierta preocupacion. La Profesora tenía ojos llorosos.

— ¡Se ven...! ¡Se ven...! ¡Adorables! —Grita con sus manos entrelazadas y con ojos de corazón, mientras los tres pequeños héroes la miraban con inocencia. A tal afirmación las tres chicas caen de espaldas.

—Admito que si se ve muy tierno. —Dice la rubia, con su mano en la mejilla mirando al pequeño de su contraparte, él cual seguía alimentando su estomago igual que sus dos amiguitos.

— ¡Me matan de la ternura! ¡Desearía que se quederan así! —La Profesora bailaba emocionada.

La azabache, tironéa de la ropa de la adulta. —Hay un problema, jaja, no podemos dejarlos así. ¿Quién salvaría Nueva Saltadilla? —La chica se cruza de brazos, cerrando los ojos, a tal afirmación, las Powers restantes la apoyan.

Aunque siendos honestos, a ellas no les interesaba la ciudad. Aunque se veían realmente adorables, no querían ser mayores que sus no- ejhem ejhem, contrapartes.

La Profesora comienza a pensar.—Supongo que es verdad. Podría tratar de crear una sustancia que los vuelva a la normalidad. Mientras tanto... —Voltéa a ver a las chicas, las cuales sientieron un terrible escalofrio. — ¿Qué tal se les da de Niñeras?

— ¿¡Qué!?

.  
_Unos minutos después._  
.

— ¿Dónde están, Miyako? —Pregunta Momoko sentada en el sofa junto a la azabache.

—Están jugando en el jardín. Son unos angelitos. —Afirma sonriendo alegre. Después de todo, no parecía tan dificil cuidar a unos críos.

La puerta se abré de golpe y de esta entra corriendo Candy completamente aterrada.

— ¡Lulú se esta ahogando! —Grita, descolocando a las chicas.

.

—No se mueve... —Dice un pequeño rubio, mientras picoteaba al pequeño hamster con su dedo.

— ¿Se durmió? —Pregunta Brick, el cual tenía una botella con agua.

— ¡Se murió! —Candy corre hacia los niños y mira con pena a la pobre hamster. — ¡Lulú! ¡No te merecías esto! —Llora la pequeña canina robótica. — ¡Ustedes! ¡Pequeños traviesos! —Mira a los Rowdys.

— Creímos que tenía sed. —Contesta Butch, mientras recordaban, como el azabache tenía al pobre animal, como el niño de ojos azules le abría su pequeña boca y por último, como Brick sostenía la botella con agua, llenandole las minusculas mejillas con harta cantidad de líquido.

_Unos minutos después_

Estaban los tres sentados en el sofa. Las chicas los vigilaban sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento.

—Parece que estan tranquilos. —Dice Miyako, algo aturdida.

—No te confíes mucho. Recuerda que son niños. —La azabache voltea a verla, las tres se miran mutuamente.

—Esta vez mejor los vigilamos bien, no queremos que vuelva a pasar eso. —Habla Momoko pensativa.

—Momoko... —Miyako miraba al sofa asustada.

— ¿Si?

—Ya no estan. —Dice Kaoru algo sobresaltada.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Se levantan de golpe y van al sofa, efectivamente, ya no estaban. — ¿Cómo es posible que se fueran tan rápido? —Momoko mira a todos lados preocupada.

—No es posible, no escuche ninguna puerta abrirse. —Aclara la rubia, pensativa.

En eso se escuchan unas risas, desde... ¿arriba? Las tres chicas se miran antes de mirar al lugar mencionado.

Los tres pequeños estaban pegados al techo, riendo divertidos, antes de que cada uno volara a una dirección diferente.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Esperen! —Grita Momoko, dando un brinco para atrapar a su contraparte, sin exito. — ¡Atrapenlos! —Con decir eso, salio corriendo a la cocina.

— ¡Ven aqui Boomiie! —La chica rubia estiraba sus brazos trstando de alcanzarlo sin lograrlo.

— ¡Puedo volar! —Decia el pequeño dando giros en el aire.

—...—Por otro lado el más tranquilo estaba mirando un botón rojo que estaba en una maquina de la Profesora. — Tocar botón.

—No. No se toca. —Kaoru aparta la pequeña mano de su contraparte, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tocar botón. —Pone su pequeña mano otra vez en el botón.

—No, no se toca.

—Tocar botón.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No.

— ¿Puedo mirar el botón? —Pregunta con inocencia.

—Si, eso sí.

—Mirar botón.

—Mirar botón y... tocar botón. —Al terminar la frase preciona el botón, solo al milésimo segundo se escucha una explosión de algun lugar desconocido.

— ¿En serio? —Refunfuña la azabache.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunta Miyako con su contraparte en sus brazos mientras este jugaba con unos muñecos de acción.

— ¡Tocar botón! —Butch sonrié satisfecho antes de salir corriendo a otro cuarto.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ven aqui! —Grita la chica de ojos esmeralda antes de seguirlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡No lances la comida! —Miyako al escuchar los gritos de la cocina corre hasta esa puerta y mira a su interior.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —Grita un mini-Brick sacando la comida del refrigerador.

— ¡Pero no la lances! —Momoko esquiva una tarta de verduras.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunta su amiga, antes que la pelirroja reciba un pure de papas en su cara. —Lo tomaré como un sí. ¡Oye Brick! —Miyako se acerca al mencionado, que la mira con ojos de curiosidad. — ¿Quieres jugar con mi amiguito? —Dice refiriendose a Boomer, que aun estaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿¡Jugamos!? —Grita el rubio entusiasmado.

— ¡Sí! —Entre ellos se ponen a jugar con los juguetes.

—Cuidas bien a los críos. —Momoko se limpiaba la cara con unas servilletas.

—Me encantan los pequeños, en especial este. —Dice mientras le sonreía a su contraparte. El rubio al sentir esa mirada sobre él, voltea a verla curioso. — ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta sonriendo.

— ¿Eres mi novia? —Suelta Boomer causando que la chica enrojeciera.

— ¿¡Eeehhh!? ¡N-No! ¡No! ¿P-Por qué piensas eso? N-No es como si lo fueramos, aunque... —Miyako juega con sus dedos nerviosa y ruborizada.

—Calmate, es solo un niño ahora, no te lo tomes tan en serio. —La chica de ojos rosas, rompe su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

—Uhm... —Suelta la rubia desilucionada.

—...—Los dos niños solo las miran pensativos.

.  
_Mientras Tanto_  
.

— ¡Atrápame! —Grita un niño azabache corriendo a gran velocidad por el pasillo.

— ¡Vuelve aqui, pequeño sáco de pulgas! —Grita Kaoru persiguiéndo al pequeño.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Así tratas a tu novio!? —Grita el crío sonriendo inocente. Esto causo que la chica se quedara en blanco, logrando que se tropezara con un tacho de basura y cayendo al piso.

Suelta algunos crujidos adoloridos, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue un adorable rostro con ojos esmeralda, mirandola con curiosidad.

—Que golpe... —Suelta sentado en el piso.

—No me digas... —Suspira algo agotada, se queda mirando al niño, realmente extrañaba al chico que amaba, aunque no lo admitiera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiéres un consuelo? —Pregunta inocentemente.

Kaoru suelta una risa. — ¿Y qué podrías darme?

—Uhm... a las chicas... les gustan los besos, ¿no? —Suelta el pequeño, causando que un pequeño rubor aparezcan en las mejillas de la chica. — ¡Ya se! Cuando crezca un poco más, te dare un beso de consuelo.

Kaoru parpadea aturdida y ruborizada.

"Que bueno que es un niño después se olvidara..." Piensa no tan convencida.

— ¡Kaoru! Aqui estan, ya tengo el antídoto.

.  
_Unas papas fritas más tarde_  
.

Una nube rodeo a cada uno de ellos, al dispersarse aparecieron los Rowdys que todos conocemos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto el rubio añgo aturdido.

— ¡Boomie! —El chico de ojos azul al voltearse al escuchar tal apodo, siente unos brazos rodearlo, cayendo al piso, junto a la chica.

— ¿¡Eeh!? ¿¡Bubbles!? —Grita asustado tratando de separar a su contraparte de su cuello, antes de caer en cuenta. —Espera un segundo, ¿qué hace aquí? —Mira a la Profesora.

—Ellas son las invitadas, llegaron justo en el accidente, se volvieron niños. —Explico.

—Fue culpa de Her pero ya esta todo solucionado. —Dice Momoko acercandose a su contraparte causando que el chico retroceda algo aturdido.

— ¿Q-Qué hacen ellas aqui? —Pregunta Brick algo incomodo.

—Ya lo dijo, somos las invitadas. —Responde su contraparte, acercandose más a él.

— O-Oh... —Suelta el chico tragando duro y retrocediendo más mientras ella se acercaba más. — E-Entonces ya se van...

—Todavía no cenamos. —Contesta Momoko, antes de que Brick chocara contra la mesa. — ¿Te sientas a mi lado? —Se acerca más, pero queda aturdida al notar que el chico se las ingenio para salir entre la espada y la pared.

— ¡No tengo hambre! —Dice mientras corria hasta la puerta para salir por el pasillo.

— ¿Makoto no tiene hambre? —Pregunta Butch con sarcásmo. —Que mentira mas grande. —Dice el azabache a su amigo rubio que se escondia atras de él, parecía estar asustado por su contraparte.

En eso el joven de ojos verdes mira a su contraparte sonrojandose un poco. Respira profundo antes de sonreir con confianza, se quita la chaqueta antes de acercarse a ella peligrosamente.

Ante tal gesto repentino, Kaoru retrocede, tropezando con un muñeco de acción, pero antes de caer su contraparte la sostiene de la cintura, después de eso él...

Pero la chaqueta escondio de los demas aquel beso robado.

A pesar de eso, todos miraron lo sucedido con ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos.

" ¡Ya se! Cuando crezca un poco más, te dare un beso de consuelo. "

* * *

_Ella cuida al nene del vecino_

_Y yo la cuido a ella_

_Cuando sale del jardin lo va a buscar_

_Frente a mi casa yo la veo pasar_

_._

Summer cantaba y bailaba sin parar, con la música a tope.

_._

_Como me gustaria volver a ser niño_

_Para que me cuide y que me de cariño_

_Que me tenga en sus brazos _

_Que me acueste a su lado_

_Y que me diga sueña con los angelitos_

_._

_Y yo sueño con ella ah~_

_Todas las noches la veo bella_

_Los fines de semana ah~_

_Con sus amigas ella sale a bailar._

_._

— ¿Uh? —La música se corto, al voltearse estaban los trws Rowdys con mala cara y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. — ¿Qué? Es solo una canción.

—Tu quieres morir, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Brick con un aura de rabia profundo, los otros dos solo la miran molestos pero a pesar de todo seguian enrojecidos.

Summer sonríe divertida antes de clikear el "Play"

Y seguir...

_._

_Y la niñera sexy baila cumbia_

Menea cuando mi bajo retumba

Se pone tan sensual cuando sale a bailar

Me tiene loco pronto la quiero besar

..

Y la niñera sexy me enloquece

Bajando con el ritmo de AX13

Ella perrea la pompom pa

Pompom pa

Pompom pompom pa

.

Ella perrea la bomba que va explosiva...

.

—Que tortura... —Dice Brick completamente derrotado al igual que los dos restantes.

— ¡AX13! —Dice Summer cuando termina la canción.

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Los leo Luego! **

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 Cambio de Caras

_**Holaa! Aca con un nuevo cap! Les diria que epseren un especial de halloween pero no se si lo subire a tiempo... A todas esas personas qie les impacienta la espera de buevos capitulos tenganme paciencia. Tengo una vida aparte de escribir! X3**_

* * *

—Que una profesora de matematica te deje usar las formulas es como que un profesor de historia te de una prueba a libro abierto. —Recordo las palabras de su amigo.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, no le iba mal en cuentas, era algo que le gustaba en cierta forma, pero no penso que las formulas había que memorizarlas.

—Esto es genial... —Susurro a sí mismo con cara de frustrado.

— ¡Vamos Hotaru! Piensa, piensa, ¿cómo dijo la Profesora? "La suma de los catetos da positivo. " —Dice en su cabeza.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo con eso? —Apoya su cabeza en su mano, completamente aturdido. —No logro entenderlo...

—La suma de los catetos da positivo... la suma de los catetos da positivo... la suma de los catetos da po... ¡Positivo! —Grita en su cabeza antes de corregir su error. Con su sonrisa victoriosa deja su prueba en la mesa del Profesor y se va corriendo del Salón.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue? —Pregunto Kojiro, junto al pelirrojo que lo esperaban en el pasillo de la escuela.

—Mal. —Contesta con tranquilidad.

— ¿Acaso entregaste en blanco? —Pregunta Makoto, mirándolo confuso.

—Tal vez. —Lleva sus manos a su nuca.— ¿Quieren ir al Arcade Games? —Pregunta sonriendo despreocupado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Suelta el azabache cruzandose de brazos y dandoles la espalda, escondiendo un ligero sonrojo.

Los dos restantes se miraron confusos antes de acercarse al Rowdy verde.

— ¿Qué? —Kojiro los mira, haciendose el desentendido.

—Asi que cosas... —Makoto sonrie con burla.

—Y esas cosas... ¿Tienen que ver con una chica? —El rubio se acerca a él con la misma sonrisa.

Kojiro se sobresalta sonrojado antes de sacudir su cabeza y voltear la mirada.— ¿¡Y-Y a ustedes que les importa!?

Los dos restantes lo miran sorprendidos. — ¿¡Es en serio!? —Gritan los dos sobresaltados.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué? —Suelta el azabache algo distraido y sonrojado.

—No... esa cara... —Makoto lo agarra de la cabeza para verlo mejor.

— ¡Ugh! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —Pregunta Kojiro molesto por el inesperado agarre.

—Esa cara... y esos gestos... y tu sonrojo ¡No! ¡Hotaru! ¡Lo perdemos! —Grita el Líder, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡No! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué Kojiro!? —Lloriquea Hotaru tirado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. —Espera, ¿de que estabamos hablando? —Pregunta, en el piso estaba un video juego portatil.

— ¡Calmense! No es tan malo como parece... —Dice mirando a otro lado con una mirada extraña.

— ¡Ugh! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? —Makoto lo mira molesto acercandose a él. Hotaru se sienta en el suelo mirandolos. —Hmp... encima esa cara de enamorado que pones... —Se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado. —Me das asco.

— ¿Estan hablando en serio? —El azabache los mira incrédulo. Makoto asiente y Hotaru le sigue el juego sin comprender bien. Kojiro suelta un suspiro de desaprobación. —Bien escuchen, se que estuvimos de acuerdo que las chicas son piojosas, que apestan y todo eso, pero... ¿no creén que a veces hay que ...madurar? —Pregunta el azabache con palabras serenas.

— ¿Madurar? —Sueltan los dos confundidos.

En eso, sus cinturones se iluminaron, soltando su típico sonido.

.  
**PRESENTACIÓN! (Con música de intro xD)**

**"Cambio de Caras"**

.

Estaban volando por los cielos, lo habitual, por así decirlo. Después de su trayecto, aterrizaron cerca del lugar ubicado en sus comunicadores.

—Oye Butch... —Llama el rubio, captando solo la atención del mencionado.

— ¿Qué? —Lo mira curioso sin dejar de caminar por el bosque.

— ¿Por qué dices de madurar? —Pregunta algo confundido.

—Estabas con tu consola, ¿verdad? —Suelta un suspiro pesado. —Pues... se suele decir que enamorarse te hace más maduro. —El rubio deja de caminar mirandolo curioso y confundido.

— ¿Enamorarse? Pero tu no estas enamorado, ¿no?... —Boomer duda de sus propias palabras al notar la actitud del joven.

.  
**Loading...**  
.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Suelta sobresaltado, llamando la atención de los dos restantes. Causando, además, que el monstruo los encontrara.

La criatura mostro sus filosos dientes, sonriendo sádicamente, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció porque...

— ¡Cálmate, Boomer!

— ¡Pero! ¡Butch! ¿¡Cómo es posible que tu...!? ¡Quiero decir! ¡Nosotros! ¡Acordamos que...! ¡Brick! —Después de tanto balbuceo termina por mirar al chico pelirrojo, pidiendo alguna ayuda con su argumento.

—Ugh... —El Rowdy rojo solo suelta un bufido, mirando sus zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante en ese momento.

—Creí que ya habíamos discutido esto. —Butch se cruza de brazos, rodando los ojos, fastidiado.

— ¿¡Cuándo discutimos esto!? —Pregunta molesto y algo confundido.

— ¡Cuando tu estabas pegado a la pantalla del juego! —Responden sus amigos tratando de calmarse, sin exito alguno.

— ¡Entonces no fue un juicio real si yo no entro en contexto! —Grita el rubio sacudiendo sus brazos y pataleando como infante.

—No es nuestra culpa que te distraigas con todo. —Brick pone sus manos en la cadera mirándolo incredulo.

— ¿Qué atención quieren que ponga si lo normal es que discuten por idioteces? —Se defiende el Rowdy azul.

—Bueno, ya. ¿Qué opinión tienes al respecto? —Pregunta Brick tratando de relajarse.

—No tengo una opinión, más bien una pregunta, ¿quién es la chica? —El poseedor de ojos carmesí se sorprende a tal pregunta.

—Tiene razón, ¿quién es la chica? —Los dos lo miran con sospecha al notar como el Rowdy verde se tensaba más.

Aunque ellos aún no notaran su presencia. Eso hizo que el monstruo se enfadara mucho más de lo que ya estaba y sin previo aviso comenzo a realizar su ataque.

—La chica. La chica... Pues... ella... ella... la conocen... ella... ehm... —Balbucea el azabache nervioso, pero una luz extraña los invade, causando que volteen a ver al monstruo que hace un rato estaba ahí.

Antes de que puedan reaccionar el rayo de energía lanzo.

Pero no les hizo ningún daño, esta solo solto una niebla de polvo sucio. Mientras ellos trataban de apartar la ola de humo polvoriento, sus cinturones perdieron el color, y comenzaron a revolotear tres rayos azul, rojo y verde a sus alrededores buscando algo en específico. Cuando lo encontraron, volvieron a instalarse en sus cinturones, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El monstruo ríe con gracia antes de alejarse saltando.

—Que monstruo extraño. —Dice el Rowdy verde.

— ¿Qué es lo que habra hecho? —Se escucha la voz de Boomer.

—Yo me siento normal. —Habla Brick.

—Esperen un segundo, ¿quién me puso esta gorra? —Reclama Butch confundido.

—Creo que es la mía. No la tengo puesta. ¿Uh? ¿Y ese olor? Es la colonía de Boomer, ¿donde estas? No te veo, pero te huelo cerca, socio. —Comentó Brick.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? Estoy aqui. Ugh... tengo algo en la cara que me molesta. —Afirma Boomer.

Cuando el polvo que los rodeaba se disperso...

— ¿Uh? —Se miran.

.  
**Loading...**  
.

— ¡Waaaaahhhh! —Se señalan entre ellos completamemte alterados.

— ¡Tu eres yo!

— ¡Yo soy tu!

— ¡Somos el otro!

.  
**_En el Laboratorio._**

**.**

— ¿¡Cómo eso es posible!? —Soltó la Profesora sobresaltada. —A ver, Makoto esta en el cuerpo de Hotaru, Hotaru esta en el cuerpo de Kojiro y Kojiro en el cuerpo de Makoto.

—Esto me marea un poco. —Dice Candy, antes de que esta la levante una pequeña niña.

—Es muy facíl cambiarse. ¿No fue ese monstruo? Si lo vuelven a enfrentar, tal vez así vuelvan a cambiar de lugar. —Dijo Kelly sonriendo tiernamente.

—No sabemos donde esta. Y hasta que nuestros comunicadores vuelvan a sonar, no habra forma de encontrarlo. —Responde Makoto, bueno, mejor dicho Kojiro.  
—Lo más probable es que aparezca en la noche, como todos lo hacen. —El azabache suelta un bostezo antes de recostarse en el respaldo del sofa.

— ¿Hasta entonces se quedaran así? —Pregunta Kelly curiosa.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea? —Pregunta el rubio, el cual no paraba de comer sus papas fritas.

— ¡Vas a hacer que engorde! —Lo critica Kojiro, mirándolo con molestia.

—A eso es lo que me refiero. —Afirma Kelly. —Sí realizan ciertas acciones eso hara que lo otro se enoje porque es su cuerpo el que las realiza. —Explica la niña.

—No lo pense así. —El rubio mira el paquete que tenía en sus manos. Mientras recibía una mirada de odio del azabache. —Bueno, después haras dieta. —Sigue comiendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Idiota! —Grita Kojiro molesto.

— ¡Rayos! —Los dos restantes voltean a ver al pelírrojo, que ahora era conocido como Kojiro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Makoto, el ahora Rowdy azul.

— H-Hotaru... —Le sonríe malicioso y algo suplicante, una digna cara de; Necesito un favor y no te gustara.

— ¿¡Ah!? —Hotaru se para en el sofa antes de saltar por arriba del respaldo comenzando a correr asustado.

— ¡Ven aca, cobarde! —Grita el pelírrojo persiguiéndolo sin parar.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! ¡Eso! ¡No! ¡Pasará! —Grita el azabache asustado ante la idea de estar cerca de una chica.

— ¡Hay! ¡Por favor! ¡No te estoy pidiendo un suicidio! —Habla el verdadero Rowdy verde.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si me muerde me infectara feminismo y padeceré una enfermedad mortal!

— ¿¡Pero que rayos estas diciendo!?

— ¡No se! ¡Solo quiero evitar esta situación!

— ¡Vamos, Hotaru! ¡Después de todo es MÍ cuerpo! ¡Así que tendras que hacer lo que te diga! —Lo agarra del cuello de la chaqueta y le clava una digna mirada asesina.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! —Grita el azabache asustado. —Lo hare, pero no te quejes de los resultados. —Dice con asco. —Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica? —Pregunta mirándolo curioso.

—Ella...

.  
**_En la Laguna de Nueva Saltadilla._**  
.

—Salir con una PowerPuff que horror... —Hotaru se lamenta mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la cita.

— ¡Aquí Kojiro!

— ¿Uh? —Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con la chica azabache, sentada junto a un árbol.

—Bueno, vamos puedes hacer esto, actúa igual que Kojiro, se serio, calmado y no seas miedoso... —Susurra a sí mismo.

.  
**Loading...**  
.

— ¿Cómo se supone que sea serio y tranquilo con ella aquí? —Le da la espalda sintiendo un horrible escalofrio recorrerlo. —Sobra decir que me da miedo. —Suelta un suspiro relajándose antes de caminar hacia ella.

.  
**_Volviendo al Laboratorio._**  
.

—Hmp... —Mira el reloj de la pared. —Al menos Kojiro subirá mi nota en Gimnacia. —Una vez que Hotaru no vaya no hara que se enoje, ¿no? —Makoto suelta una risa divertido. Recostándose en el sofa con sus manos en la nuca, relajado.

— ¿Uh? ¿Hotaru? ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿No tienes Gimnacia? —El rubio voltea a ver a la persona perteneciente a esa voz.

— ¡Waaaahh! ¡Momoko! —Grita sobresaltado, causando que se cayera del sofa.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Estas bien? —Pregunta algo descolocada por la repentina reacción.

— S-Si, si, estoy bien. Oye, n-no te acerques, no me ayudes. ¿Lo ves? E-Estoy bien, de maravilla. —El rubio se levanta, retrocediendo, nervioso, muy nervioso.

Momoko lo mira confundida. —Bueno... ya que estas aqui, ¿te gustaría probar mi comida? —Pregunta sonriendo.

—Dijiste... ¿Comida? —La mira sonriendo con ojos de estrella.

Kaoru miraba a su acompañante algo confundida, este sonreía nervioso y podía jurar que estaba temblando. — ¿Esta todo bien? —Pregunta aturdida.

— ¿Que? ¡S-Sí! ¿P-Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Acaso olvide algo? —Pregunta el azabache, mientras por dentro un rubio se moría del miedo.

La chica lo mira sospechosa y algo desconfiada. Desde hace un largo rato que el Rowdy mantenía la distancia y hablaba cortante con ella, todo lo contrario de como actuaba esta mañana. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal. Solo tenía que probarlo.—Bueno, sí olvidaste algo. —Suelta ella sonriéndo coqueta.

— ¿A-Ah sí? —Al volver a mirarla, esta se le acerca tanto, que el por instinto retrocede chocandose contra el tronco del árbol. — ¡K-Kaoru! ¿N-No sabes lo que es espacio personal? Pues me lo estas invadiendo. —Tartamudea nervioso, muy nervioso.

—Bueno, ya sabes, si haras esa promesa tengo que estar aún más cerca de tí. —Contesta sin quitar esa mirada seductora.

— ¿Promesa? —Pregunta algo sobresaltado.

—Sí, esa promesa que me hisiste esta mañana, ¿recuerdas? —Pregunta acercandose más.

—Ehh... ¡A-Aah! ¡Esa promesa! ¡S-Sí la recuerdo! —Miente descaradamente.

—No hubo ninguna promesa.

— ¿Eh? —Suelta aturdido. La azabache se alejo de él, sentándose en su lugar inicial.

—Ahora, ¿donde esta mi chico?

.

—No sabía que te gustaran tanto los pasteles nubes, Hotaru. —Dice Momoko algo aturdida.

Metia mas y mas pasteles en su boca, disfrutando del sabor. — Sigh... —Al tragar. — ¡Estan deliciosos!

"No sabía que Momoko era tan buena cocinera. " Piensa Makoto, a pesar de que su amigo lo detestaria por subirle algunos kilos por comer tantos pasteles, ahora no le importaba, se encargaria de eso luego.

— ¡Genial! Espero que Makoto piense igual que tu. Planeo cocinarle algunos bocadillos. —La chica se sobresalta al terminar la oración. Era de esperarse, ya que el chico comenzo a ahogarse.

El chico rubio se reincorpora como si todo estuviera bien. — ¡Tranquila! ¡Todo en orden! —Levanta su pulgar, sonriendo nervioso.

Momoko suelta un suspiro relajado. — ¡Bien! —Dice sonriendo alegre.

El Rowdy azul, que ahora era el Líder, se sobresalta un poco al contemplarla, antes de agachar la cabeza completamente rojo y con sus manos apretando con fuerza su pantalon, las cuales temblaban. —Este... yo... —Sentía que su voz no le dejaba hablar.

— ¿Uhm? —La antes villana lo mira curiosa, antes de dar un pequeño salto en su asiento, ante la repentina acción del chico. El rubio se levanto de golpe de la silla.

— ¡M-Me tengo que ir! —Dice rápido antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo sin decir nada más.

Momoko parpadea un par de veces confusa.

Se podía presenciar a un rubio correr por los pasillos sin parar, hasta que su carrera fue detenida al chocar con una chica.

— ¡Boomie! —Miyako sonríe angelical antes de abrazarlo con cariño.

— ¿Eh? Espera, Bubbles... —Dice el chico algo asqueado ante su contacto, mientras trataba de alejarla con delicadeza. La agarra suavemente de los hombros apartandola apenas.

— ¿Acaso no tenías Gimnacia, Boomie? —Pregunta sonriendo dulcemente, sin mencionar sonrojada.

—Pues... bueno, este... yo... —Balbucea sin saber que contestar, cuando de repente la puerta se abrio.

Detras de esta, hicieron presencia, la pareja azabache y un pelírrojo.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Makoto! —Grita el azabache, que ahora era Hotaru. — ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —El chico fue detenido por el Rowdy rojo, antes de que se abalanzara sobre su propio cuerpo. — ¡Idiota! ¡Creído! ¡Y aprovechador! ¡Consiguete tu propia chica!

— ¿Eh? Hotaru, no es lo que parece. —El Líder lo mira con una cara de reproche y a la vez de cansado.

— ¡Calmate! —Grita el pelírrojo, sosteniendo a su amigo de la chaqueta.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre? —Miyako mira a su contraparte y luego mira al azabache. Este último al recibir esa atención, enrojece y se esconde detras de Makoto.

—Sí, esto merece una buena explicación. —Momoko al llegar, mira la escena algo confundida al igual que las otras dos.

.

—Y esa es la explicación. —Termina de explicar el Rowdy rojo en el cuerpo de Hotaru.

—Oh... —Las chicas se miran entre ellas.

—Bueno, pues... supongo que nos veremos luego. —Momoko saluda con la mano antes de que comiencen a alejarse.

—Espera, ¿que? —El rubio la mira enojado.

— ¿De que hablan? —El azabache las mira con incredulidad.

—No lo tomen mal, pero esto es muy raro para nosotras. —Contesta Kaoru mirándo al pelírrojo.

—Cuando vuelvan a ser normales. Vendre a buscarte Boomie. —La rubia le sonríe alegre al azabache.

— ¡Hasta entonces! —Las chicas se van.

Los tres se quedan mirándo la puerta por donde se habían ido sus contrapartes.

.  
**Loading...**  
.

— ¿¡Qué!?

.

Tres estelas pasaron volando a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el encuentro que tuvieron en la mañana.

— ¿Donde estas asqueroso y horripilante monstruo? —Suelta el rubio, que iba a la cabeza del grupo.

— ¡Alla esta! —Grita el azabache señálando la ubicación del buscado.

El monstruo estaba desplomado en el piso, con sus ojos en "X", era de esperarse, despúes de todo se metió con los RowdyRuff Boys.

Sin previo aviso el Rowdy rojo lo levanta de uno de sus cuernos.

—Comienza tu magia si no quieres recibir otra paliza. —Advierte el rubio, mientras el azabache se tronaba los dedos, los tres con una mirada matadora y penetrante.

El monstruo los mira con miedo antes de abrir su boca, liberando nuevamente esa nieblina sucia. Nuevamente tres estelas saltaron de los cinturones y se metieron en otros comunicadores.

— ¿Funciono? —Se escucha la voz de Brick.

—Eso creo. —Aclara el rubio.

— ¿Te parece? —Esta vez hablo el de ojos verdes.

Cuando la nieblina desaparecio.

— ¡Waaaah! ¿¡Qué? ¿¡Otra vez!? —Señalan sus cuerpos.

— ¿¡Ahora soy Boomer!? —Grita Kojiro.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta! —Esta vez el grito era del pelírrojo, pero realmente era Hotaru.

—Ugh... después de esto pasare horas bajo la ducha. —Afirma el azabache, o mejor dicho Makoto, el cual su cara expresaba perfectamente su cansancio.

* * *

**_Bueeenoooo! Espero les alla gustado! Aqui les dejo el resumen del siguiente capitulo!_**

**Fiebre de Sabado**

_¡Hola Socios! Y... emm... ¿Socias? Bueno, suponiendo que las chicas tambien leen esto. Jeje... je... ¡A lo que iba! Saben que odio estudiar ¿no? Espero que me acompañen mientras mis amigos me ayudan a estudiar. ¡Si no reprobare el año! Y eso es malo, ¿verdad?_

_¡Claro que es malo!_

_¿Eh? ¡Makoto no te metas! ¡Yo soy el encargado de hacer el resumen!_

_¡Ponte a estudiar de una vez!_

¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego! **_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
